Destiny
by MoonLight Gamer
Summary: Updated: There are some things you can't change. Destiny may be one of them, but how you go through yours is not... I'll say it here so I wont have to say it every chapter, I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does! First story, so please Review!
1. A Wish

Wake up, go to school, go to sleep. This has been my daily schedule for the last few years. Add in a few visits to and from friends, and you have my life story. I'm an addictive gamer, so that's what I've been doing most of my life. I have my friends, even if I don't have very many of them. I am very smart and play football, and I'm not made fun of, yet my life was not the best. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for what I have, but it always felt like something was missing. Until I met a strange man named Nebula.

Before I get started, let me describe myself. I am 14 years old, have fair skin, I'm about 5' 4", and I am slightly chubby. Don't let that fool you, though. I am very strong, and quite fast. I have dirty blond hair, and glasses. I also have eyes that change from green, to blue, to grey, depending on my mood, and my name is Cyrus. (Enough about me, Let's get back to the story!)

Let me tell you what happened the day I met him. As I got home from school, I sat down on my bed to read for a while. After a few hours, I got bored so I went to Netflix on my Xbox to watch a few episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (I'm a brony, just to let you know). I finished up just as I hit curfew, but before I went to bed, I looked outside and saw a shooting star.

_Why not?_ I thought to myself before I decided to make a wish. _I wish I could live in equestria with the mane 6. _I wished before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up on a hard floor. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was lying down on some type of glass, IN SPACE! As soon as I realized this, I was wide awake; ready for anything. In the distance, I could see all the galaxies and stars.

"Where the hell am I?" I said aloud. Then I heard a voice from behind me, "You're in my domain. Why do you ask?" I spun around to see a person in a dark blue -almost black- cloak, with white stars on it. He actually blended in quite well with the area around us.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked cautiously. Then, with a voice that could have been any age, replied, "I am only able to say that I am Nebula, and you are in my realm." Then I replied, "Is this a dream?" "No child, it is not. You have a destiny to fulfill, and I am here to send you to a special destination. Who knows, you may recognize the world I am sending you to!" He said with a chuckle. "Where are you sending me?" I exclaimed nervously. "Have fun!" He said before I was blinded by a white light.


	2. Beginnings

**Authors Note- Hey guys, it's me, Moonlight Gamer. I'm sorry if I offended anybody with the atheist statement. If you were offended, and your still reading, then I salute you. At the time, I had an idea for that, but I lost it. I also want back and changed that to the guy's name, Cyrus. I reread, and I realized that his real name wasn't in there! This is still my first story, so please review! I'm also going to try to update every Friday. Stay a Boss, Moonlight Gamer. -End Authors note.**

"Ugh, my head!" I said as I woke up, probably looking like a mess. I was in near the edge of a forest. It looked around, and saw that the trees looked as if they were painted by a bright pastel. I could see like woodland creatures scampering around. Then I rubbed my hand against my head but felt hooves. Wait, HOOVES?! Then I looked around and saw a pond. I trotted over there and looked in. Looking back at me was a light grey stallion with a black and white camo-style mane and tail. _I LOOK BOSS!_

"Holy shit I'm a unicorn!" I said as I realized I had a horn. _Wait a second here,_ I thought. _Extremely bright colors, I'm a Unicorn,_ Then it hit me. "I'm in Equestria!" I exclaimed aloud. My wish came true! Now to find civilization. According to the many fanfics I read, Ponyville is probably nearby. Then I looked around more. In the distance, I could see a blurry outline of a village. _Called It._

_Damn it, _I thought. _I really wish I had my glasses._ I then started trotting over. It was much harder to walk like this than I thought. By the time I got there though, I got the hang of walking. As soon as I got into town, though, I saw something pink running towards me. She then stopped in front of me, and let out a gasp and a jump very similar to the one Twilight got on the first episode.

"Hi! I'm PinkiePie what's your name wait I haven't seen you before and I know everypony so that means you're new so I have to throw you a welcome party bye!" She said rapidly before running away.

"…..what?" I said before shrugging it off. I looked around and saw multiple ponies of various colors walking around, and a few stalls selling various food items. Before I could get far, I could see a purple mare walking towards me while chuckling. And before I continue, she was probably the most beautiful mare I've seen with a purple coat and a dark blue mane and tail with a pink stripe in each. She is so gorgeous,

" I see you met Pinkie Pie," she said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"

"Um, my name? It's, um…" Then I got it, "My name is Kronos. I'm new here." Then she said, "So I see. Let me show you around and introduce my friends." Then I followed her.

"First let me show you my friend's boutique. It's owned by Rarity. She's a fashion designer. " She said. Then we entered a tall round building. Then I heard a voice, "Thread by thread, stitching it together, Be right with you!" She said as we entered. All around us were pony mannequins, each with a different dress or tux on them. There was also a few cabinets full of sewing supplies.

Then Twilight spoke, "Hi Rarity! It's Twilight. I was just showing my new friend around town. He's new." Then Rarity came through her door and she looked amazing. She had a white coat with a curly purple mane and tail. Then she saw me, and said, "Oh, why hello dear, my name is rarity, and you are?"

"My name is Kronos. I just got to Ponyville." Then I saw a white cat walk up to me. Then I said, "Hi Opal. How are you …What?" I asked them as they looked at me weird. Then Rarity spoke up, "How do you know my cats name?"

_Wait, what do I tell them? I can't say I already know all about them. _"Um, lucky guess?" They didn't look they believed me, so I changed the subject. "Do you know where I can get some glasses?" Twilight perked up upon hearing this, and replied, "Wait, do you mind if I try a new spell I've been practicing? It could correct your vision." I was surprised by this so I replied, "I don't know -" Then she cut me off, " Pretty please?" My resistance broke down right there. "Oh fine."

Then her horn started to glow a light pink. "Great! Now just hold still." Then, after a bright flash, and a lot of pain around my eyes, I looked around, and everything was so clear! I could see every detail of everything in the room! Then I looked at Twilight Sparkle and surprised her by hugging her. "Thank you so much! I am so glad my glasses are off!" Then we heard Rarity clear her throat. I got off of her and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. I could see her blushing too. Then I said, "Oh, sorry Twilight."

"Oh it's alright. I didn't mind at all." She said with a giggle. Then Rarity spoke up. "Hey dearie, you don't happen to have a place to stay tonight, do you? If not, then I'm sure Twilight has a spare room." Then I turned to face Twilight. "Don't worry, you don't have to do that. I would like to but I don't want to be a burden." She looked shocked and replied, "Don't you EVER say that! I just met you and I can already tell that you are a nice, charming, intelligent pony! You would never be a burden! And of course you can stay with me." Then she realized what she said and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

She quickly said, "Look at the time we need to get going if we want to make it to the party in time!" I was confused so I asked, "What party?" Then the two mares in front of chuckled. Rarity then said, "I think she means PinkiePie's party. Whenever a new pony comes to town, Pinkie throws a welcome party for them. It's probably at Sugar Cube Corner." Then Twilight chimed in and said, "That's that sweets-shop and Pinkie's home. It's run by the cake couple. Now come on, let's go party!"

After a 3 minute walk we reached a building that looked very similar to a gingerbread house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Pinkie. "Hey, you made it! Come on in, the party just started, and the other 3 are here. Let's go introduce you to the others!" She said as she pulled me in. Twilight and Rarity just chuckled and came in behind me.

Why do I have a feeling I'm going to end up doing something stupid?


	3. A Shocking Revelation

**Authors note- Hey guys, it's me! I just wanted to say that I am very grateful for all the views. Don't forget that this is my first story so please review and help me improve on my story! In a few chapters, I will be holding a contest, and the prize will be you get to see your OC in my story, so stay tuned! Stay a Boss, Moonlight Gamer-end authors note**

The party started without a hitch, but I have to say that pinkie is a very dangerous dancer! I was smart enough to stay away, but I can't say the same for some other ponies. They ended up wall decorations. Other than that though, the party was a complete success! There were ponies laughing and dancing, and everyone was having a good time. I was over at the punch bowl, watching everypony have fun, when Twilight came up to me.

"What are you doing over here? The party's over here!" She then grabbed me and dragged me away. "Come on, I want you to meet my other friends!" She said with enthusiasm. "Oh fine!" I replied, with a smile on my face. "Ah, here they are! Ponies, I would like you to meet my new friend, Kronos! Kronos, these are my friends, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Applejack, and you already know Rarity and Pinkie Pie."

_These ponies were even cooler looking in person. _I thought to myself. Fluttershy was a light yellow color, with a pink mane and tail. Rainbow Dash had a teal coat, with a spiky mane and tail that had a rainbow pattern. Applejack was an orange color with a lighter mane and tail, and Pinkie Pie was obviously Pink, with a slightly darker pink mane and tail, which were both extremely poofy.

"Howdy partner! The name's Applejack, pleasure ta meet ya!" Apple said with her all-to-familiar southern accent. "And I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria!" She informed me. "I-I'm F-Fluttershy. It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you." I heard the timid mare stutter. I looked at them and smiled. "I'm Kronos. It's a pleasure to meet each of you. "Now, rather than stand around, lets Party!" I called with enthusiasm. As I turned away though, I saw each pony look at me with confusion.

"Um, Sugar cube?" I heard Applejack announce as I turned back around. "Where's Your cutie mark?" Then I heard another more tomboyish voice, "Yeah, where is it? Without one, your, like, 20 percent less cool." Then Twilight looked back at my flank, then at my face. "Why don't you have a cutie mark?" I looked at my flank and saw that there wasn't one there. Then I tried to respond. "Um, you see, the reason is…" I was stopped by a royal voice, "I may be able to shed some light on that." The whole party just stopped and turned. They were greeted by Princess Celestia with her majestic white coat and multi-colored flowing mane. She then spoke. "I am sorry to cut this party short, but I will need to ask of you all to leave, except for you seven." She said while turning toward us. Everypony quickly filed out of the building, leaving it barren except for us. Then Twilight spoke up.

"Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" Celestia then smiled and looked at me. "I am here because I felt an extremely large amount of magical power in this area, then I heard of a new pony in town. What is your name, by the way" "Kronos." I simply replied. She chuckled. "No, your real name, and how did you get here. And please don't lie, I have the element of Honesty with me you know." I then realized that I had no way out of this. I sighed and answered, "My real name is Cyrus. I wished upon a star, and I met a Man named nebula, who sent me here. He…he said I have a destiny to fulfill."

The mane six were gawking at me, mouths hanging open cartoon style. Then Rainbow Dash broke the silence. "That has to be the dumbest-" Applejack interrupted her. "He ain't lying." I looked at the princess, and saw a look of shock, horror, and fear. "No, why now? Why couldn't you wait longer Nebula? We are not prepared yet!" She kept rambling until Twilight spoke. "What's wrong princess? How did you know he was using an alias, and why are you speaking of this 'Nebula' like you personally know him?" The princess looked at her, horror stricken. We need to get to the palace, now." She said as her horn lit up. "I will explain when we get there." Then there was a flash, and we were at the palace.

We landed at the front of the throne room. I could see the chandeliers above me as I walked on the white warble floor. "Follow me." The princess said. As we walked around, she spoke to us. "You see, Kronos as I will call him, was not always a pony. And this Nebula that he spoke of, he was a close friend, until he became the prophesy bearer." Twilight interrupted. "Prophesy? What does this have to do with Kronos?" The princess sighed. "I suppose I should tell each of you, but be warned. I will not have anything that I will say leave this room." She said as we entered her study. "Now don't interrupt me." Then she began.

_With a strange creature you never knew_

_You must take his words to be true,_

_As the elements are powerful on their own_

_The force within him must not stay prone_

_He is not another element mind you,_

_He is more powerful than the whole crew,_

_And when an ancient evil comes back to life,_

_Two of his friends must come to help contain the strife_

_They are each of a long lost race,_

_And each hold a power to face_

_For if they do not learn to control their power,_

_Then the darkness will come and steal the home that is ours._

Everypony stared at her as she finished. Then she looked at me and asked, "Do you wish to tell them what you really are, or do you want me to?" I sighed and looked at her. "I will tell them. Can you turn me back into one to prove it to them?" She nodded. "Okay, let me tell you what I truly am. I am a human. Princess, can you turn me into one now?" She nodded, and a white glow enveloped her horn. Then the same light enveloped me.

**A/E- Hey, it's me again! What did you think of the prophesy? Made it myself. That's all I really have to say now, so Stay a Boss, Moonlight Gamer- end A/E**


	4. Surprise

**Authors Note- Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for the delay, I will try to not let that happen again. I won't be able to post next week, but the week after that will have an extra-long chapter. The reasons are; Christmas, I am using a borrowed laptop, and I won't have enough time. Sorry, but its life. Also, the town in this chapter is fake. Stay a boss, Moonlight gamer- end Authors Note**

**Cyrus's House**

In the small town of Minto, Texas, Cyrus's parents were devastated. Their son was not in his bed that morning, and they called everyone they knew and asked if they've seen him. No one knew where he was. They called the cops multiple times, but they had never found him. They didn't know what happened.

"where is he? I would do anything to know where he is." His mother sobbed. "I know honey, I know." His father replied with a few tear trails tattooing his cheeks.

**James's house**

"I can't believe Cyrus just, disappeared like that. What do you think happened Connor?" James and Connor were Cyrus's best friends, and were depressed by what happened to their friend. They have been together since they were kids. They have been through thick and thin, and their friendship just got stronger through everything, and their friendship felt unbreakable after they bonded even better with the help of My little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

James was a badass-type guy. He had curly brown-black hair, and always wore his favorite dark tan cowboy hat. It was the last gift his father gave him before he died. He was tall, about 5-foot-11, which was helpful since he worked on an apple orchard (like his favorite pony Applejack) just outside of town, where he lived with his mother and 10 year old sister. He was lean, but muscular, and has deep forest green eyes, and tanned skin from always working in the orchard.

Connor was a bit different. He was kind of short, about 5 feet tall. He had somewhat short black spiky hair, with a dark red strip of hair in his bangs. Despite his evil looking hair and piercing red eyes, he was always a good friend and would never abandon his friends, like his favorite Pegasus, Rainbow Dash. He lived in the richer part of town with his parents, 6-year old brother, and 11-year old sister. He was always being random and telling jokes or trying to scare his friends, and was also lean and fair skinned.

"I don't know what happened. Let's just hope he turns up soon. I miss him, and I know you do too." Connor replied sadly. He looked out his friend's window, and saw a shooting star. "Hey James come check this out." James came over and saw the same star. Then, as fate would have it, they both thought the same thing at the same time.

_I wish we were with Cyrus again. _Suddenly, the star turned towards them. James saw this and spoke, "Is it just me, or is that star coming right at us?" Then they started to panic as a white light started to wrap around them. Connor screamed out as they were completely enveloped in the light, "What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"He didn't get to finish as he and James disappeared.

**Somewhere**

"What the hell happened? I feel like I just got hit by a truck." James groggily said as he woke up. "Ditto." Connor replied as he had woke up a second earlier. Then they looked around and saw the galactic view around them. Then an indescribable voice came from behind them, "You are on the way to your friend. You both made the wish to be with him, did you not?" Then a man walked up to them. He had the dark blue robe with the stars on it. A hood covered most of his face, save his mouth.

"Your destiny is entwined with him, in the world he is in. You will need to meet up with him quickly, and give him this." He handed them a whistle. "Tell him that Nebula sent you, and that this whistle will call him once, and then it will disintegrate." Before they could say anything, he smirked and raised his hand. "Have fun with your friend!" They were then enveloped in a white light.

**The Palace**

Kronos was enveloped in a light, and when it dispersed, there stood a boy known as Cyrus. (If you want a description, check the first chapter.) I was wearing my favorite green Adidas shirt and my red American Eagle shorts. Twilight was the first to speak. "You…You're a human? But there just creatures of myth!" I chuckled at this remark. "That may be true, but where I come from, there are more of us than needed. And we didn't think that pegasi and unicorns existed. To be truthful, I don't even come from Equestria. I might not even come from this dimension."

Rarity suddenly piped up. "Wait darling, before you go on, now that I have Applejack here, I want to know how you know the name of my cat. You said it yourself that you're not from here." I smiled nervously. "There's no way out of this, is there? I don't think your going to take it very well." I saw that everyone was still looking at me with a curious expression. "Fine, I will tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Then I went on about how I was a brony and that they were a T.V. show, and that I know a lot about them. I also said that they were a show directed at young girls. When I finished, they looked at AJ, who simply nodded.

Then Rainbow dash walked up to me. "If the show is directed at little fillies-er, I mean girls- why do you watch it?" I looked at her and sighed. "I'd rather not tell you right now. None of you would understand."

Celestia then walked up beside me. "I would suggest you do not ask him anymore about this subject, until he is ready." I looked at her with gratitude. "Thank-" I did not get to finish as a light suddenly flashed and two ponies replaced the area in front of him.

The first was an earth pony with a dark gold coat and a dark red tail and mane, partially covered by cowboy hat. He had familiar green eyes. The other as a Pegasus with a black coat, with a red mane and tail, with piercing red eyes.

Then they got up and looked at me. "Cyrus?" I was surprised, but the princess was astonished. "Who are you, and how did you get here? This room is enchanted so that nopony can teleport themselves in here, how did you get in?" They just looked at her with amazement. "Princess Celestia?" Then they looked behind themselves and saw the mane 6. "The mane 6?" James was the first to realize what happened. "Umm, Cyrus, please tell me, am I high, or am I in Equestria?" I was still shocked, but replied, "Your in Equestria, but now answer me, how do you know my name?" Then Connor stood up, but fell back down.

"Why can't I stand?" Then he looked down at him pony form. "Am I a Pegasus? Holy shit, I am!" Then he looked at James. "James, you're an earth pony!" Then I looked at them. "Connor, James? How are you here?" James answered this. "Some guy named Nebula sent us, and said to give this to you." He said as he pointed with his hoof at the whistle. "He said it will call him once, and then disintegrate."

"Hold up!" Twilight said. "Who are you two?" I chuckled. "Ponies, I would like you to meet my best friends, Connor and James, but now that you here, you are going to have to change you names, because you know as well as I do that this place has a different naming system, and from now on call me Kronos." James instantly perked up. "I get a pony name? Sweet! From now on, call me Solid Snake." I burst out laughing at this, as well as Connor. Then Connor stopped laughing. "Alright 'Snake', you can call me Contra, since were keeping a theme here." This time it was James turn to laugh.

When we all stopped laughing, I looked at AJ, and saw her staring at Snake, blushing. Then I saw Rainbow looking at Contra, while slowly walking towards him. When she got close enough, she asked him, "Since your new here, I'm guessing you need a place to stay? How about my place. I'm sure you will love it." Contra looked at her and blushed. "Really? I…I would love to!" He said a little to excitedly. Applejack decided to copy her by walking up to Snake. "What about you, sugar cube? You probably need a place ta' stay. How 'bout my place?" Snake turned around and gave her a warm smile. "I would love to." Celestia looked at them and smiled. "Alright, now that we got introductions out of the way, it's getting late, it's time for sleep. I have some duties to attend to, starting with turning Kronos back into a pony." She said as her horn began to glow. There was a flash, and then I was eye level with the ponies once more. "Now, why don't you all get some rest." Everypony smiled at the thought of this. I watched Snake and AJ walk in one direction, Contra walk in another with Rainbow, and everypony else dispersed. I looked beside myself and saw Twilight still there. "Why don't we get going?" She asked. I smiled. "Lets." Then we walked off to a bedroom, and fell asleep into a restful slumber.


	5. Secret Couple

**Authors note-Hey guys, what's up? How was your holiday? Here is the chapter, like promised. I will also be introducing one of my favorite pairings in this chapter, with a bit of a kissing scene. Please review! Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer-end authors note.**

**Palace (Kronos P.O.V.)**

_Who knew so much could happen in two days?_ I thought as I walked around. _I got together with Twilight Sparkle after the night Solid Snake and Contra showed up. Rainbow is with contra, and Snake got hooked with AJ. We are all heading back to Ponyville in about half an hour in a pegasi-pulled chariot. I can't wait to get back and meet some more of the crew. I have mourned the fact that I would probably never see my family again, and that they are probably worried sick about me, but Twilight helped me through it._

Suddenly my thought were interrupted by the sound of something hitting a wall in the courtyard. I ran over and looked around. I could see Contra slowly sliding down the wall. "Come on Contra!" I heard Rainbow say above me. "You're getting better, but your going to end up a pancake if you keep crashing!" Contra looked at her, still a little dazed. "What about all the times you crashed?" He asked back, then laughed. Rainbow rolled her eyes and flew over to help him up. I walked over to them. "How's the practice? Having fun?" Rainbow looked at me glaring, but then chuckled. "Yeah, I never knew how fun it was to see someone crash!" Contra looked at her, frowning. "Wow, thanks." But then he broke into a laugh.

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind me. " Ponies, it's almost time to go! Oh, hello Kronos." I turned around and saw Twilight trotting towards us. I turned and smiled. "What's up Twi? How's everypony doing?" She thought for a moment and spoke, "Everypony is ready except AJ and Snake. They're still getting ready." I looked into the nearby window that looks into their room. "Good. Let's go see if they need any help."

After walking up a few flights of marble stairs, we made it to their room, and walked in. Turns out Snake was right behind the door, and got whacked. I looked at him and laughed while he rubbed his snout. So he got grunted, and kicked my front hooves out from under me, so I ended up hitting the floor with a 'thud'.

"Come on man, why you got to do that?" I whined, as I had just landed with my snout slightly crushed. "This is going to hurt in the morning." Snake laughed at this. "Next time, don't laugh." He said as he reached over to help me up. "Thanks." I said.

AJ and Twilight both giggled as Snake helped me up. Twilight looked at the cow-pony and asked, "I'm guessing that you're ready to go?" AJ walked by her as she answered with a nod and a light grunt. Twilight smiled. "Let's go then, my little ponies!"

**Twilight's house (3****rd**** P.O.V) **Spike was pacing around the small bedroom in his hollowed-out tree house. _She is going to be here any minute. _He thought. He looked in a mirror and checked his breath again. He looked like his normal self, a purple baby dragon with green spikes on his head and an arrowhead shape on his tail. _Still looking good_. Then he heard a door open and a young voice call out, "Spike, are ya in here?" He started walking down the stairs.

"One second!" When he got to the bottom, he saw a young pale yellow filly with gold eyes, dark pink mane and tail, and a light pink bow. Spike instantly smiled when he saw her. "Hey Applebloom! You made it!" The young filly giggled. "Of course I am! Who knows how long 'til Twi n' my sis come back! We need as long as we can git! Spike chuckled at this. "Your right, so let's get started!"

For about half an hour, they joked around, laughed, played, and ended up on a new couch that twilight had gotten a few days ago. "Wow," Spike said. "That was a lot of fun." Applebloom giggled. "You know what else is fun?" She asked while slowly leaning forward. "What?" Spike asked, also leaning forward. "This." Applebloom whispered, as she sealed the distance between their lips.

For the next few seconds, there was love in the air. Applebloom licked his bottom lip, asking for entry, with he allowed. She slowly wrestled with his serpentine tongue with hers. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear the door open, or the group of ponies that walked in. "SPIKE!" Twilight called, startling the couple out of the kiss with a thin string of spittle between their lips, looking like deer in headlights. They saw Twilight, AJ, and Rainbow Dash, along with three colts. Then AJ walked in with an expression of anger and worry. "APPLEBLOOM!" She yelled. Then, at the same time, the two older fillies asked, "What do you think you're doing!?" Spike looked at Applebloom, looking extremely nervous. He sighed, "Should I tell them?" Now it was her turn to sigh. "Yeah, you should tell 'em."

Spike looked at the two older fillies in front of him. "Applebloom and I have…been together for a while." AJ and Twilight looked shocked. Then Twilight asked, "What!? When did this happen? What about Rarity? How long have you guys been together? Why haven't we known? Applebloom, shouldn't you think boys are icky?" AJ looked too shocked to say anything.

Spike looked at Twilight. "About six months ago, I helped Applebloom in the barn with something and we've been together since. I gave up on Rarity about 7 months ago, but still helped her out with stuff. You haven't known because we have been trying to keep this a secret, and what does it matter if she thinks boys are icky?"

AJ finally recovered enough to speak. "It matters 'cause you, 'lil filly, are too young to be with somepony else in a relationship. This is not going to happen. Say goodbye to Sp-" Suddenly one of the colts walked in front of her and spoke. "Hang on AJ, stop for a sec." Thenone of the other Colt walked up beside Twilight and stopped her from saying something. "Hold on Twi, let me say something." Then he turned around and looked at the younger couple. "Hey, what's up? I am Kronos, Twi's friend. You two are a couple right?" They just looked at him and nodded. "For six months, right?" They nodded again. Then Kronos turned around. "Just hear me out okay?" Twilight and Applejack nodded and stopped moving.

"I think they should stay together." They looked surprised but let him continue. "Listen, if a couple like them is able to stay together that long at that young of an age, than they should be able to keep seeing each other. It is rare to see a couple as good as them, so let them continue. If it wasn't meant to be, then they will break up over time. Just give them a chance. "Twilight and AJ just looked at him for a second before answering. Twilight was the first to answer. She looked at Spike. "Spike…you can keep seeing her."

Spike looked at her, then AJ, along with Applebloom. AJ just looked at Snake, who nodded. Then she sighed and looked down. "A'ight, you two can stay together," Then she stared at spike. "If you EVER hurt my 'lil sis in any way, you'll have ta deal wit me." She finished. Spike smiled and embraced Applebloom. "Don't worry." He said. "I would never hurt her." When he stopped hugging her, he looked at the new colts in front of him.

"Who are these three?" Twilight walked next to Kronos. "You kind of know Kronos. He will be staying with us." Then AJ walked up to her coltfriend and said, "This is Solid Snake. Applebloom, he will be staying with us." Then Rainbow took a step forward. "And this is my special somepony, Contra. He's with me, and we were about to get going." She said as she turned around. "Let's fly." Then there was one more cyan Pegasus in the sky. "Later!" Contra said as he flew off too.

AJ walked off with Snake after she told Applebloom she could stay for a while. The young couple was obviously extremely happy, and were hugging on the couch. Twilight walked over to them. "Applebloom, what about the rest of your friends? Do they know about you two?" Applebloom looked at her. "Only the other crusaders, but now I think I can talk 'bout it freely. Let's see Diamond Tiara say she has a special somepony, or in this case, a special dragon!" she said, which earned a chuckle from Spike.

"And Spike," she said. "I can't wait to read you a bunch of dating books!" Then all of the color drained from his face, so I stepped in. "Hang on Twi. If they went six months without help from books, then I think that they are good without any help." Twi looked at me, slightly annoyed. "Fine, I won't help him." Spike got color back in his face as Twi walked away. "Thanks Kronos." He said. "I owe you one."

**The next day, schoolhouse (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

** "**Okay class, recess!" Miss Cherilee said to a very bored class. They all jumped up and walked outside. In the yard a pink filly wearing a tiara known a Diamond Tiara and a gray filly with glasses known as Silver Spoon were walking towards Applebloom, an orange Pegasus filly with a magenta mane and tail more commonly known as Scootaloo, and a white filly with a pink and purple curly mane and tail combo also known as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister.

"Hey blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara said to them. "Still looking for a way to get your cutie marks?" Applebloom just looked at her, a smirk on her face. "Why would ya think that?" Applebloom asked back. Diamond giggled. "Because you three are just jealous of ours." She said while wiggling her flank. "Oh, we ain't jealous of you, but are you jealous of me?" The two bullies laughed. "Why would she be jealous of you?" Silver Spoon asked.

Applebloom smirked as she saw a figure coming from the side. "'Cause, last time I checked, ya'll didn't have a coltfriend. "The bullies stopped laughing slightly. "Who is the colt stupid enough to date you?" Applebloom stared her down. "One, he ain't stupid. Two," She stopped to let a figure finish for her. "He isn't a colt." The bullies heard from behind them and stopped dead silent as they turned around to see spike standing there, arms crossed.

"Also," Spike continued. "You should be careful, because dragons have claws. They also have fangs." He said as he showed each. "And, they have fire." He said as he blew a puff of flames at the tiara, charring the very tip of it black. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh!" The bullies yelled as they ran away. "Thanks spike!" Applebloom said as she hugged him. "No problem."

_Funniest…day…ever. _Applebloom thought.


	6. Poison joke

**Authors Note- What up bronies/pegasisters? Slight problem, I am starting to get writers block. It's not because of fewer ideas though; it's because of to many ideas. My mind works a thousand miles a minute, and I get ten ideas at a time. This means I may need to plan out my chapters before I type them, and that means it may take longer to post. But, every cloud has a silver lining. I will also have more refined chapters, and maybe a bigger word count per chapter. And to answer Flutter Night's question, my contest will be a riddle at the end of this chapter. Leave a review of your answer, and whoever is the first to answer correctly by my next chapter will win. Also, if your wondering when the prophesy will come in, I don't know. The next few chapters will be random adventures, and this one will add a new awesome character to the main characters. Finally, who likes poison joke? Stay a Boss, Moonlight Gamer. – End Authors Note**

**Edge of the Everfree Forest (Third P.O.V)**

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, I like pranks and all, but poison joke? That may be going to far." A reluctant party pony stated to her pegasi friends. "Come on Pinkie Pie, what's the worst that could happen?" Rainbow Dash asked back. "Besides," Contra added, "I know Kronos, he can take a prank. Plus, he deserves it for putting itching powder in Rainbow's favorite hat."

"Alright!" Pinkie said with a wide grin after she thought for a minute. She looked around and almost instantly saw the blue leaf next to an odd looking tree. "There!" She exclaimed as she hopped over to it. "Wow, that was fast. "Rainbow said. As they got there, Contra noticed something odd about the leaves. They had a black stripe at the bottom, but he shrugged it off.

Rainbow slowly used some tong-like grabbers and picked one up, then put it in a bag. "Alright, let's roll!" Contra said as he started walking off to the library. As soon as they got there, Pinkie pulled a stealth suit out of nowhere. "Ninja time!" She exclaimed before sneaking through a window with the bag, and coming out a second later. "The deed has been done." She said before starting to laugh. Rainbow suddenly gasped. "Hide, he's coming!" She exclaimed before jumping into a cloud. Pinkie then disappeared and Contra jumped into another cloud.

"Dang, I need a nap." They heard Kronos say before walking into the tree. Little did he know three pranksters were giggling.

**The next morning (Kronos' P.O.V)**

_Dang, what did I do last night? _I thought as I woke up. As I tried to get up though, I realized that something was off. I jumped out of bed and realized why. _Shit! Why am I short?! _I look in a full-size mirror and looked the same, but short, and younger. Then I remembered that I had a prankster as a friend…

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT TTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I checked my bed and saw what I was looking for. _Poison joke. _Suddenly Twilight rushed in and gasped. "What happened? Where's Contra? What did he do? Why… are you a foal?" She slowed down and I held up the leaf. Then she looked me in the eye, startled, but then started to giggle. "So, let me guess. Contra pranked you by putting poison joke in your bed." She summed up. I sighed. "Yep. Now we need to do two things. One, find Contra and kill him. Two, go to Zecora for the antidote.

She giggled again. "We don't have to find him." Her horn started to glow and I heard something coming close. I turned around and saw a cloud with a red mane poking out of the top. "Contra!" I yelled as I jumped on him. Before I could land on him though, I was encased in a lavender light, and set down.

"Come on it was just a prank." Contra stated as he poked his head out of the cloud. "Yeah, one that made me a FOAL!" I retorted angrily. He chuckled. "Then let's head to Zecora's."

**Zecora's house (third P.O.V)**

Zecora answered the door and saw her friend Twilight, another pony she didn't know, and a foal. "Ah Twilight, nice to see you here. Now I'd like to know your knew peers." She rhymed. "Oh, this is Contra and the foal is Kronos. You see, Kronos is older, but Contra pulled a prank on him with poison joke. Do you have any more of your antidote?" Zecora thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Yes I believe I do, and I'm glad to say this is true." She walked in, and looked through her shelves. "You normally need to bathe in this, but I made a version that you can drink in bliss." She said as she handed me a glass. I drank it instantly, and waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. "Um, nothing happened." I then pulled out the leaf, and Zecora looked like she saw a ghost. "That is not poison joke for it is worse, It can be quite the curse. I do not have the cure for this fate, and you will have to wait a few days to get the ingredients for your sake." I was shocked. "A few days!?" Twilight looked at me, with a devious smile. "A few days, huh? And we can't have a foal wandering around during school hours." I was appalled by the idea she was getting at. "I cannot go back to school! For my sake, don't do this!" She giggled again. "You start tomorrow!"

**School house, next day (Third P.O.V)**

"Don't make me do this! For the sake of my sanity, don't do this!" Young Kronos yelled. "Come on, this could be your chance to learn more about the history of Equestria!" Twilight replied, happily. They made it to the door and Kronos was doing everything to stay out. Finally, the older mare picked up Kronos with his magic, and brought him in. All of the students looked at him as he was set down on the floor, sighing in defeat.

"Miss Cherilee, you have a new student. This is Kronos, my…uh…cousin! Yea, he's my cousin. Have fun!" She stated before trotting away. Cherilee went over to him and asked, "Well, aren't you going to tell the class your name?" Kronos sighed again. "Hello, my name is Kronos." Then he turned towards the teacher again. "Miss Cherilee, it may not look it, but I do not belong here!" She giggled. "And what makes you think that?" She challenged. Kronos saw this. "Ask me any question."

She thought for a moment. "Alright then, here are some things that my class hasn't learned quite yet.

What's the square root of 144?"

"Easy, 12."

"what is an auxiliary verb?"

"A verb that determines the mood, tense, or aspect of another verb in a verb phrase."

"Hmm, what is the next number in this pattern; 1,4,8,10,13,26?"

"28."

"How do you spell incarceration?"

"I-N-C-A-R-C-E-R-A-T-I-O-N."

The class looked awed, as well as the teacher. Kronos smirked. "Now, how about some questions for you?" She thought for a second. "I accept."

"What is the crystal empire?"

"The…crystal empire? I'm not sure."

"What are the four nitrogenous bases in DNA?"

"I…don't know."

"Final question, how much do you know about humans?"

"…Next to nothing."

Then the teacher flipped through some of her books. "Those subjects aren't even in these books! How do you know of them? And how do you know what's in DNA? We don't have the technology to know that yet. And, what do you know of humans? No one really knows that much about them. I guess you don't belong here, if your so smart."

Kronos perked up. "Does that mean I can go?" She smiled. "No, it doesn't. Now take a seat. There is an open seat next to Scootaloo." She said as she pointed to a seat. "Fine." He grumbled.

**1 hour later (Kronos' P.O.V)**

"Okay foals! Time for recess!" Miss Cherilee announced, to the relief of the students. Everypony galloped out except for me.I trotted out slower than the others. The CMC saw me an came over. Sweetie bell was the first to talk.

"How did you know all that? And why didn't Miss Cherilee know about what you asked? I thought she knew everything!" The other two nodded. I just chuckled. "I'm smarter than I look, and Miss Cherilee simply didn't know the answers. Hey, Scootaloo, can you come with me for a second? I want to ask you something." There was something I kind of wanted to know. She followed me until we were out of earshot.

"Yeah? What did you want to ask?" I sighed. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Do…do you have parents? Or are you an orphan?" She looked at me, sad eyes showing. "I…I don't have parents. I live at the orphanage. Why?" I looked at her. "Where is the Orphanage?" She lost her sad eyes and replaced them with curious ones. "South side of town, why?" I smiled. "No reason. Now, let's get back, shall we?"

**One week later, Library (Third P.O.V)**

Twilight heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She hollered to whoever it is. The door opened and she saw a familiar striped zebra. "Zecora! You got the cure?" Zecora looked around. "Yes, I most certainly do." She pulled out a bowl with a red liquid in it. "This is the cure for those leaves of blue. Now, is Kronos here today? I want to make sure he's okay."

Twilight thought for a moment. "Actually, he will be here in a minute. Then the door opened. "Twilight, I'm back!" She smiled. "And your about to be cured!" Kronos was shocked. "I am? Finally!" Zecora walked up to him. "This is the cure for this Fate. Now you won't have to wait." Kronos downed the mixture, and a second later, he was back to normal.

They talked for a while, but Zecora left shortly after. Kronos turned towards Twilight, looking very serious. "Twilight?" She looked at him, and stopped laughing. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" "No, but there is a question I need to ask you. What are your thoughts on Scootaloo?" The mare smiled. "Scootaloo is an energetic young filly. Why did you ask?" Kronos sighed. "What if she were to live here, with us?" She looked shocked. "I wouldn't mind having a filly like Scootaloo here, but why would she live here?" "Because, I want to adopt her." Twilight's mouth hung open. "You mean, she's an orphan? So let me get this straight. Scootaloo is an orphan, and you want to adopt her, so your asking for my permission?" Kronos nodded. Twilight smiled. "Yes, you can. You have my permission." Kronos heard this, grinned, then nearly raced out the door.

**Orphanage (Kronos' P.O.V)**

_This must be the place._ I thought. There was a large, grey, dismal building in front of me with a sign that read 'Orphanage' in big back letters. I walked in and saw an equally sad area with a few plain doors to the side and a desk with a blue pony wearing a hat sitting behind it. "Excuse me?" I asked. She looked up. "May I help you?" I smiled. "Yes, you can. How much is it to adopt?" She instantly perked up and smiled. "It's been a long time since somepony wanted to adopt, and it's free of charge. Now, who did you have in mind?" I looked over at the doors. "Do you have the paperwork for Scootaloo?" The mare's smile got even bigger. "Here it is, just sign here, here, and here."

I did so, and she took it back, and exchanged it with another form. "This form says that you are now the father of Scootaloo. Should I call her in now?" I nodded, and she did so. From the door to the far right, she emerged. "Yes?" I smiled. "Remember your friend Kronos?" She looked at me. "…Yes?" Well that was me as a kid. Poison joke caused it." She looked surprised. "So, your Kronos? That's…cool. So, why are you here?" I chuckled. "Because, I'm here to take you home." She looked awestruck. "Your…your adopting me?" I nodded. "Yes!" She screamed before jumping into me for a hug. "Now, let's go home scoots."

**Authors note-over 2000 words! This is awesome. Now, here's the riddle I promised. The first to answer right gets an OC in my story.**

_**I am only one color, but not one size**_

_** Though chained to the earth I can easily fly**_

_** I am present in sun, but not in rain**_

_** I do not harm, I feel no pain.**_

_** What am I?**_

**Have fun!**


	7. Riddle Winner

Hey guys! You can stop guessing the answer to the riddle, because we have a winner!

The winner is "night chaser167". By the way, the answer was a shadow. See you in the next chapter!

Stay a boss, Moonlight gamer.


	8. Talent

**Authors note-What up guys? Moonlight gamer here, and I got a message. If you can, there are a few YouTube channels that you need to check out. These guys make amazing music, and you guys should subscribe. They are; Mandopony, Acousticbrony, SoundoftheAviators, and AcoustiMandobrony. I got the OC from Night Chaser, and he will be added next chap. Also, the songs in this chapter are called Loyalty and Kindness, both by AcoustiMandobrony. Stay a boss, Moonlight gamer. –End authors note.**

**Library (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

** "**Good morning everypony!" A certain lavender pony announced, awaking the rest of the household. "Dang, why do ya gotta go wake up all of Ponyville?" A recently awoken Scootaloo asked as she came down the stairs. "I was gonna ask the same thing." An equally tired Spike said as he followed the filly. Kronos just smiled, having sat next to Twilight as the two younger ones came and sat at the table. "Why don't we eat breakfast first, then we'll talk."

After a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, Kronos turned towards the gang. "Well, I got some good news. There's a talent show coming up, the prize is 1,000 bits, and I joined." Spike's eyes widened, and Scootaloo's smile took a new form of 'huge'. "A talent show? That's awesome! Can the crusaders help? We can-" Kronos put a hoof on her mouth. "Sorry Scoots, but I already got the group together. It's me, Solid Snake, Contra, and Rainbow Dash."

Twilight looked confused. "Wait, Rainbow Dash? Um, she doesn't exactly have the best voice, you know that right?" Kronos smirked. "Trust me, I've heard her. She has a better voice than you think. If you don't believe me, then watch the talent show tonight." She smiled. "That, I will do."

**Barn, 2 hours till show (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

"Alright, let's do this everypony! We only have a few hours till the talent show, so let's move!" Rainbow announced, sporting her favorite baseball cap. They were in a field on the edge of sweet apple acres, practicing. Kronos was tuning his electric guitar, Snake was beating a random tune on his drums, and Contra was practicing on his keyboard. Kronos stood up. "Come on ponies, we've got this in the bag!"

Rainbow dash smiled again. "Hey Kronos, thanks again for letting me join. It's been fun practicing. What are you going to do with your share with your share of the spoils?" Kronos blushed slightly. "That…that is something I'm not going to share yet." Rainbow noticed the blush and stutter, and put two and two together. "I wonder, does it have to do with Twilight?" Kronos blushed even deeper while RD trotted off, giggling.

**Backstage, show time! (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," Contra kept repeating nervously. Snake walked over to him. "Don't worry man, you got this." Contra looked at him. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I make a fool of myself?" "You've been playing keyboard since you were 6, you have the most experience out of any of us!" Contra smiled.

"I guess your right. Thanks." Kronos looked out the curtain and saw all of Ponyville there. The judges were Rarity, Octavia, and Derpy. How Derpy became a judge, no one knew. Vinyl Scratch had had just finished her performance on her turntables, earning herself an 8, a 7, and a 9. Spike walked to the center of the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlecolts, we got one more performance for you. Singing the song 'Loyalty', here's the music styling's of The Bronies!" The group walked to the stage. Kronos looked at the crowd. "Hey ponies, were The Bronies, and the song were going to sing is one of my favorites, along with the other two colts up here. Let's hope you feel the same way."

(If you want to listen to the song, go to " watch?v=voj9MhBUaTI" also, Snake is in the parenthesis.)

Kronos:

_You see me soaring through the sky_

_I see you below as you walk on by_

_I could clear the sky in 10 second flat_

_How about that (How about that)_

_I could be sitting here on a cloud_

_Watching the sun as it starts to go down_

_the only thing missing_

_is you by my side_

Contra:

_give me a smidge of confidence_

_give me a speck of something that makes sense_

_give me an idea of dependency_

_give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)_

Rainbow Dash:

_I could save my lonely soul for you_

_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through (Can't follow, can't follow through)_

_you can give your broken heart to me_

_cause you know that I'll stay with you_

_That's why they call me loyalty. (Loyalty)_

Kronos:

_The sun shines bright, yet the rain pours on_

_rainbows here one minute and then they're gone_

_they remind me ... of me and you_

_what did you do?_

_what did i do?  
_

_determination in those eyes_

_where has it gone? has it said goodbye?_

_a lot has happened_

_but I'll stay by your side_

Contra:

_give me a smidge of confidence_

_give me a speck of something that makes sense_

_give me an idea of dependency_

_give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)_

Rainbow Dash:

_I could save my lonely soul for you_

_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through (Can't follow, can't follow through)_

_you can give your broken heart to me_

_cause you know that I'll stay with you_

_That's why they call me loyalty_

Kronos:

_Time stands still when you're with me_

_how can i make you see?_

_your crazy antics make me want to scream_

_your name so loud till my throat starts to bleed (to bleed)_

_(Epic Kronos Solo)_

Rainbow Dash:

_I could save my lonely soul for you_

_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through_

_you can give your broken heart to me_

_cause you know that i'll stay with you_

_That's why they call me loyalty_

_I could save my lonely soul for you_

_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through (Can't follow, can't follow through)_

_you can give your broken heart to me  
_

_cause you know that i'll stay with you_

_That's why they call me-that's why they call me_

_I could save my lonely soul for you_

_but the feeling in my heart can't follow through (Can't follow, can't follow through)_

_you can give your broken heart to me_

_cause you know that I'll stay with you_

_That's why they call me loyalty_

We finish the song and looked to the crowed. Suddenly the crowd burst into cheers. The judges did the same as they wrote down their scores. 10, 10, 01? The judges saw our confusion and looked at Derpy. She looked at her score and gave a sheepish smile as she flipped it over. Spike came over to the stage.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner! With a perfect score, give it up for The Bronies!" The crowd cheered again, then started chanting, "Encore, encore, encore!" Spike looked towards the group. "So, are you going to give the crowed what they want?" Kronos looked towards Rainbow. "You mind sitting this one out?" She smiled. "Go ahead, I had my fun." She trotted off stage. Kronos looked at the other two. "Hey guys, remember Kindness?" The gave wild grins. "Of course we do!" Kronos turned back to the crowed. "Alright guys, here's another song. This one's called kindness, and we hope you like it."

(If you want this song, go to " watch?v=Gn3caYBZLyc")

Kronos:

_There's a chance that I could fall _

_And not come back_

_And never regret a thing_

_I'd never get back on track_

__

Darkness all around me,

_I can't find the light,_

_I let it all surround me,_

_Giving up without a fight._

__Contra:_  
The bitterness and pain inside,_

_Countless tears I had to cry,_

_I was facing all my fears,_

_Just to let you in_

_To dry my tears, but  
_

Snake:_  
Your kindness won't betray me,_

_I feel your heart and soul,_

_Your kindness still can save me,_

_I choose to not let go,_

_Stretching out you somehow reach me,_

_I know this can't be wrong,_

_I'm ready, won't you teach me_

_Your song of kindness_

__

Kronos:_  
Quiet grace surrounds you,_

_And helps me find my own,_

_I can't tell you how you've helped me,_

_And how much I have grown,_

__

Even though you're far away,

_Inspiration comes from you,_

_To shine a little brighter every day,_

_If you only knew..._

__Contra:_  
I will never get upset,_

_And I will never, ever forget,_

_The happiness you made me feel,_

_Almost as if you're actually real, but_

__Snake:_  
Your kindness won't betray me,_

_I feel your heart and soul,_

_Your kindness still can save me,_

_I choose to not let go,_

_Stretching out you somehow reach me,_

_I know this can't be wrong,_

_I'm ready, won't you teach me_

_Your song of kindness_

_Your kindness won't betray me,_

_I feel your heart and soul,_

_Your kindness still can save me,_

_In a way you'll never know._

__All Three:_  
Your kindness won't betray me,_

_I feel your heart and soul,_

_Your kindness still can save me,_

_I choose to not let go,_

_Stretching out you somehow reach me,_

_I know this can't be wrong,_

_I'm ready, won't you teach me_

_The way to get along,_

_Even when the cold wind's blowing,_

_And I want to just give in,_

_It warms my heart just knowing,_

_I'll hear your voice again,_

_So won't you sing it loud,_

_And won't you sing it long,_

_I promise to remember,_

_Your song of kindness_

_I promise to remember._

_I promise to remember..._

The crowd cheered again, stomping their hooves. The Bronies walked off stage, to get strangled by their marefriends. Twilight pulled away and looked deep into Kronos' eyes. "You did amazing, and your flank speaks the same." Kronos checked and saw a guitar and a microphone stand crossed. "I got a cutie mark?" He asked in wonder. Then he smiled. "I got my cutie mark!"

"Yo, that was an awesome show!" A certain DJ pony said. "Dude, you got talent! You got a job? If not, look me up! I'd love to work with ya!" Kronos looked at Vinyl Scratch. "Who, me? I'm not that good." Vinyl chuckled. "Not that good? Your cutie mark says otherwise!" Kronos thought for a second. "You know what? I'm gonna need some bits…yeah, why not? I'll take it! When do I start?" Vinyl gave a large smile.

"How about tomorrow? I got somepony else coming that day to, and I think you two might have some fun workin' together." Kronos grinned. "I'll be there." She started walking away. "Later Kronos!" The mentioned stallion turned around, to see multiple smiles. "What?" Twilight took a step forward and put an innocent look on her face. "Rainbow told me you had something in mind for me?" Kronos gave Dash his best death stare as she slowly backed up with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I did. I was going to ask you to dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise, but somepony decided to ruin it." Twilight giggled.

"Well, surprise or not, the answer is yes, I would love to." Kronos looked up, an enormous smile tattooed on his snout. "Then what do you say we do so? I already have a reservation at 'The Emerald Fields'." Twilight gasped. "The Emerald Fields? That's the new 5 star restaurant!" Kronos walked next to her. "Only the best for my Twilight. Now, let's go." She giggled when she heard the 'my' before her name. "Let's."


	9. First day of work

**Author's note- Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for the delay, I didn't have computer access yesterday. I got the OC from Night Chaser167, so look for him. The ponies name is Night Chaser (How Original :) Also, My own OC (Who will be known as Moonlight) is ready to go, and he will be in my stories! Finally, I am currently using **_**GeneralZoi's **_**Pony creator (Great creator, you should try it) to create all of my OCs, and if you want to see what they look like, ask me and I will send you the code to create him. Stay a Boss, Moonlight Gamer-End Author's note**

**Vinyl Scratch's House (Third P.O.V)**

Kronos was walking up a sidewalk towards a hill on the edge of town. He passed a lot of greenery, including flowers and little woodland creatures. As he passed over the hill, he could see a medium-sized white house with a blue-green roof. It was surrounded by flowers, and in the back he could see a stage. "This must be the place." He said to nopony as he walked up to the door. Before he could ring the doorbell though, a familiar white DJ opened the door.

"Hey Kronos, Glad ya could make it!" She gestured with her hoof to come in, which Kronos did. "What's up?" He asked Vinyl. "Nothing much, I don't have any gigs anytime soon, so I'm just practicing. Hey, remember that pony I told you about? He's downstairs right now. He saw you last night, and said you did pretty good. It's not often we get musicians in this town, and even rarer that there as good as you!"

She looked at Kronos and saw him slightly shocked. "What?" He shook his head before speaking. "Why is he in the basement?" Vinyl chuckled. "Oh, I fixed it up and turned into a practicing so that I can work in peace. Octavia gets mad at me sometimes for playing my music, so I soundproofed it. It looks pretty good too." She stopped as they got to a flight of stairs leading down. "Let's go!" Vinyl announced as she started trotting down. Kronos followed and was amazed by what he saw. It looked like a nightclub with a dance floor, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and it was of decent size.

Kronos saw a young dark purple unicorn with a messy dark blue and neon green mane and tail playing an electric guitar. He looked up and saw Kronos looking at him, so he stopped playing and came over. "Hey Kronos," Vinyl scratch announced. "I'd like you to meet Night Chaser." He gave Kronos a smirk. "So you're Kronos? I'm Night Chaser, but you can call me Chaser. You played pretty well, but can you do it again?" Kronos smirked back. "Is that a challenge?" Chaser chuckled.

"Maybe, but let's do that some other time. I mean really? Who meets somepony and instantly challenges them to a play-off?" Kronos laughed. "That's a good point." Then Kronos noticed the black-star cutie mark on Chaser's flank. "You cutie mark is a black star? Then what's your talent?" Chaser walked to his guitar. "Watch this." He picked it up with his magic, enveloping it in a dark blue color. Then 4 dark appendages came out from the ground, and started playing a fast tune. The limbs moved flawlessly, hitting every note perfectly. Then they slowed to a stop, and disappeared. "Can you see what my talent is now?"

"That, is awesome!" Kronos exclaimed. "How did you learn to do that?" Chaser shrugged. "I just learned how, That's all." Vinyl decided to jump in. "Yo guys, I'm still here, and we should be practicing. And Kronos, do you know any other songs? The ones you played at the show were boss!" He thought for a moment. "Actually, I do. Quite a few in fact. Why?" Chaser chuckled. "So we can learn them, of course! How many do you know?" Kronos thought again. "Around 20, but a lot of them are based on certain ponies here, so I'm not sure if you still want them."

Vinyl looked confused. "What do you mean based on certain ponies? I've never seen you around before a few days ago, so how do you know any of the ponies around here?" Kronos froze. _Crap, I just dug myself a deep hole, how am I going to get out?_ "Um, you see," Then he got it. "You see, some ponies are well known where I come from, which is VERY far away, and some ponies like to make songs about them, like Rainbow Dash, Zecora, even you Vinyl." _I think I handled that well._ Vinyl smirked. "Songs about me? Isn't that nice." Chaser thought for a second.

"Hey Kronos? Come here for a sec." He walked towards a wall with a large poster of the Wonderbolts on it. Kronos followed. "You said they were based on certain ponies? Is there by any chance a song on Cheerilee?" Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Yes there is, but it's a love song. Is that ok?" Chaser gave a goofy grin. "It's perfect! Can you teach me?" Kronos smirked. "Yes I can, maybe some other time though. For now, let's get back to practicing." They walked back to Vinyl, getting their instruments ready.

**Somewhere in the distance (Third P.O.V)**

A hooded figure trotted down a cement sidewalk, shrubs surrounded her as she walked through a forest clearing towards a large house. She came to the door and rang the doorbell decorating a red background, to have a familiar draconequus answer the door. She was the first to speak. "Discord, may I come in? I must speak to you about a matter of utter importance." He looked surprised. "Why, yes you can, but do take that hood of Celestia, It does not look good on you."

She entered, letting her magic lower the hood, letting her pastel mane flow freely. "Discord, how are you these days? Is the reformation good to you?" Discord appeared next to Celestia. "Quite well actually. Fluttershy is doing well also, she visits often. Now, what is this matter of 'utter importance'?" Celestia sat on a couch and gave Discord a Serious stare. "The prophesy is beginning to come true." Discord paled at this. "The prophesy? But where are the humans?"

"They are in Ponyville, disguised as ponies. I already contacted Queen Chrysalis, and she is on her way. Nightmare moon is also preparing to help us. We need to act fast and train them." Discord nodded. "I agree. Let's go prepare the Sacred Hall."

**Authors note-Hey guys, what's up? Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't have much to put in it. I also needed to Progress the story, so I did with the cliffhanger. What do you think? Nightmare Moon, Discord(Discord was reformed in the latest episode of MLP:FiM, that's why he wasn't in stone), and Chrysalis with Celestia!? Read the next chapter to see what happens! Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer- End Authors Note**


	10. Sorry, no chap

Hey guys. Sorry, but to new chap this week, but you wouldn't be able to post either if your grandmother had just passed away. It's all just kind of hectic right now, so I cant post. Sorry. This must suck even more because of the cliffhanger I left XD. I will try to post as soon as I can. Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer.


	11. Training

Authors Note- Hey guys, im back from my break! Yeah, sorry about leaving that cliffhanger, heh. But there is a good side to this! I had time to plan this out, and I think that this will be my best chapter! more bad news though, My microsoft word isn't working, and my new program doesn't have spell check. Now, lets get to the story! (Also, there are ALOT of gaming references in this one. Try to spot them all!) Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer- End Authors Note

Library, noon (3rd P.O.V)

The library was having a boring day. Scootaloo was eating a daffodil sandwich, Twilight was reading, Spike was just being lazy, and Kronos was playing Solitare. "Dang, this is boring," Kronos stated, breaking the silence. "Can we do somthing exiting?" As if to answer his question, spike quickly sat up, pounded his chest, and burped out a letter. "Huh, I guess it can!" Twilight said as she levitated the note to herself. "It's from Princess Celestia!" Scootaloo looked up from her sandwich. "Well read it!" She opened the note. "Ahem,"

Dear Twilight and friends,

As you may know, the Grand Galloping Gala is in another month, and because of important maters, I had not sent you any tickets. So, attached to this note are 13 tickets. One for each of the element bearers, Spike, and the three humans. There are also 3 extra tickets for anypony else you wish to invite. But I have somthing to ask of you. I need each of the bearers and humans to come to Canterlot. A great evil is rising, far greater then anything you hace ever faced, and you each must be trained to stop it. I shall explain more when you get here. I have sent 3 royal Pegasi-pulled Chariots to bring you.

signed, Princess Celestia

Twilight lifted the tickets away from the note. "I wonder who these are going to?" Scootaloo, forgetting about her sandwich, jumped up. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders can go!" Kronos smirked. "That could be fun! I say yes, but it's up to Twilight, she has the Tickets." The young filly looked at Twilght with her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please can we go? We promise to be good!" The ticket holder sighed. "Alright, but each of you will need dresses." Scootaloo groaned.

Later that day, Canterlot (3rd P.O.V)

The group arrived at the palace, still slightly confused on whats going on. Then, as expected, Celestia came out of the doors, followed by Luna. "I am glad you all can make it, now follow me." She turned and began walking through the well decorated hallway. "As you know from my letter, therre is a great evil rising, and you must be trained. A thousand years ago, a training area was built to train each of the chosen ones. As for the elements, the magic from your elements is a part of you, and able to used at will. I will explain more in the hall. As for the humans, you must be trained by different methods first." She stopped as she reached the door to the throne room. She spoke a strange incantation, and the door glowed. She opened the doors, and inside was a small room with four more doors in it.

"Whats behind the doors?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Behind the doors are training grounds. The mares will take the door to the far right, and each of the humans will take a different door. "my little ponies, head on in and retrieve your elements with Luna. I must have a word with these three." After they left, Celestia gave a soft glare. "Listen, when you enter these rooms, do not be alarmed. You will see certain figures, but do NOT attack them, they are here to train you." And with that, she walked into the first room. "Thanks Trollestia." We each thought "Alright, lets do this! Leeeeerooooooooooooooyyy Jenkins!." Contra exclimed as he ran into the second door. " Me next." announced Solid Snake as he walked into the third door. Kronos just sighed as he walked into the final door.

The second door (Contra P.O.V)

"

Alright, who's in this room?" I asked aloud. "I am." I heard as a figure walked in. She was tall, with thin insect wings, and holes in her legs. "Queen Chrysalis!? What...how...why? She chuckled. "You must be one of the humans, Contra I believe? yes, I am to train you. You see, you are one of the chosen, which means that you have special magic inside of you. One of those magics is the power of the changlings. I am here to help you unlock that power."

"How will you do that?" I reluctantly asked. "It is quite simple actually. Close you eyes, and clear your mind." I did so. "No, think of your original form, your human form. Think of everything. your hair, your clothing, your eyes, and morph it into your form." I did so. I magined myself in my favorite jeans and a white shirt. "Now, imagine your mind entering the body, melting into it. Aaaaaaaaand congragulations! You are a human!" I opened my eyes and saw that I was eye level with the Queen. I looked down and saw hands, feet, and cloths. "I did it! This is awesome!" Chrysalis smirked. "Now change back." I stopped dancing around. "Ok, i'll try." I imagined my pony body again.

"Well you mastered that quickly." I heard her say a seconed later. Sure enough, I was now on all fours. "There are still a few things you need to learn though. Next, turn into a different pony that you know." I thought for moment, then practically saw a lightbulb over my head. I imagined a light brown coat, a spikey brown mane...

"You know the Doctor?" I heard the queen say. I looked at myself and saw myself as Doctor Whooves. I smirked, and Chrysalis looked nervous. "You shouldn't imitate The Doctor, even I follow that rule." I shrugged and turned back. "I have a question though." I said.

"Yes?" I looked around. "Can you morph into a mixture of creatures?" She thought for a moment and came up with, "I suppose you can, but I don't think you are ready. If you do it wrong, you can end up-" I cut her as I began morhing. I imagined two bodies, and mixing them. I wound up with her saying, "Well well, you humans have more ability than I believed. I guess that means that I have finished training you. Now, before you head to the next room, what form is this?" I smirked as I turned, heading for the exit. "Where I come from, it's called a centaur. Later!"

Last door (Solid Snake P.O.V)

Well, who knew I could do that?

I thought to myself as I walked to the last door. I had a nice chat with my friends, and learned what was in the other doors. As I entered the next door, I got ready for what Kronos warned me about. And as I entered the room, I heard a ceartin entity bellow, "Who has entered Nightmare Moon's training domain?" I gulped. "Nightmare moon, I am Solid Snake, her to learn the ways of your arts." She came out of the shadows, with an evil smirk.

"You speak well for a child. Now lets see if you can perform well enough. Now yet us begin. I will first show you the most simple ability, shadow control." She demonstrated by taking the darkness from around herself and molding it into different shapes. "Now you try. To do this, you must become one with your inner darkness. Rather than fight it, control it, and bend it to your will." I tried this, realeasing my inner darkness, yet controling it, willing it to move the shadows into different forms.

"You learn quickly. Now lets try somthing a little more challenging. I want you to not mold the shadows, but become one with it. Hide yourself from the light, by entering the darkness, using it as a veil." I did as I was told, using the shadows to cover myself, pulling my visibilty away. I looked at her, and she nodded, signaling my success. I realesed the shadows, showing myself to the world once more.

"You are doing well. Now for the last ability. The shadows that you morph can be brought to life, given the energy. Similar to my Shadowbolts, they will by made of shadow, but have a phisical body, looking life-like. Now I want you to attempt this." I once again gathered the shadows, but this time gave them the looks of a certain ninja/assassin I know. I gave him bright white hair, fair skin, and light grey armor with black under armor-like protective spandex underneath.

"Nightmare Moon, meet Smoke, ninja of the Lin Quei." I announced as I finished. "You certainly have quite the imagination. I am proud to say that you have mastered the art of darkness. Now, on to a break, then your final training." She responded, then melted into the shadows once more.

Lunch hall (Third P.O.V)

"

How is everypony doing?" Celestia announced as everypony entered the lunch hall. The area was decked out with pristine white marble floors, multiple paintings on the walls, and a high ceiling, complete with 3 large crystal main six were wearing their elements, Contra was still a centaur, Snake was floating with the help of his shadows, and Kronos was just trotting towards Twilight. Celestia and Luna were standing near the door, while Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Chrysilis were next to the table.

" This is a break? This is a feast!" Contra exclaimed as he launched himself towards the table while morphing into a unicorn, staring at all the food. "Sandwiches and salads and fruit bowls, oh my!" He chuckled. As the other two stallions traveled towards the table though, Contra have them a playful sneer and erected two walls infront of them. "Uh...don't think so, for all your base are belong to me!" The two chuckled before Kronos teleported to the table, and Snake floated over the wall in front of him. "Aww, no fair!" Contra complained with mock dissapointment, then just shrugged and resumed eating.

"Alright my little ponies, eat up, then we need to do somthing important." Celestia mentioned as the table was being cleared. Everyone talked and laughed and ate, having the time of their lives. As they finished, she brought them over to another room with yet another door. She then looked at the stallions. "Alright, now it is time for you to find your familiars, or your pet. There is an endless number of posibilities you can choose from, anywheres from a parasprite to a timberwolf. All you have to do is think of the creature, then step through this door. After you befriend it, you have to think of this door again, and walk through it.

Kronos was the first to step forward. He thought hard about his creature, then stepped through the door.

Area outside Equestria (Kronos P.O.V)

"Where the buck am I?" I said as I look around myself. I was in a wooded area, surrounded by oak trees. There was a creek nearby, with little animals drinking out of it. I trot forward, taking in the sights, and see the dirt below me giveway to loose rocks and slates of stone. I hear a wimper nearby and look to the direction I heard it. I see a cave, and deside to investigate. It was dim, but I could still make out the grousome sight infront of me.

There were at least fifteen timberwolves facing away from me. They were devowering a Chimera, tearing the meat of of its body in a horrifying feast of blood and bones. I could plainly see a small chimera cub around 20 ft. away from me, huddled against the corner of the cave. _A mother was protecting her cub._ I soon realized, almost to late to see the timberwolves turn towards the cub, snarling. I run to get between them, determined to protect the cub.

"Hey, attack somone your own size!" I holler before delivering a flying dragon buck to the one in front, destroying it instantly. "Lets go!" I yell to the others. They quickly snap out of their stuppor and attack. I quickly charge up my horn for a laser. "Wait for it, wait for iiiiit," I say to myself. "Bass Cannon!" I yell as the timberwolves reach me, realeasing a canon that both played dubstep, and desintigrated the rest of the timberwolves. I then set the remaining wooden peices on fire to keep them from regenerating. I turn to see the cub, looking slightly bruised and scratched, but still adorable.

The back half of him was a greenish color with ram hooves, and hiss tail was a simple snake with yellow eyes. his front half was more of a tanish color with paws, leading up to a lion-cub head, with ram horns curling around its ears, and a black tuft of hair shooting over its forehead. It had plin yellow eves, and a scared look on it's face. I layed down next to it, just to have him scoot awy from me, fear in his eyes. "Shh, calm down, don't worry. I do't want to hurt you. I want to help you." Somthing about my voice must have helped, because it calmed down and scooted closer to me. I gave him a smile, which he returned. He then looked at his mother, and closed his eyes while climbing on my back and falling asleep. "I guess that means your coming with me." I whispered to hiw as I stood up. I then thought of the door, and saw it appear before me. "Let's head back." I whispered as I walked through the doors vortex.

Palace (third P.O.V)

"Dude, what took you so long?" Contra asks Kronos after he comes back through the door, to see his friends already with their new pets, along with the mane six. Contra had a light blue wayvern floating next to him. Snake was standing next to a small Absol from the pokemon games. "How did you guys get back so fast?" Kronos retorted. "If you wouldn't have rushed off, you would have heard Celestia say that you can simply think of your creature, and she would create it." Snake replied. Kronos' eyes widened, and he put on a look of disgust. "That... is inhumane! To simply create life is against all morals and laws of nature! Instead of of taking the easy way out, you could have saved a cub's life, like I did! That is simply horrible." He finished his rant, and took a deep breath.

Before he could reply, Celestia came between them. "Yes, he could have taken the easy way out, but he did a good thing, and I am proud of him. Now, off to your final lesson. Then you are to head to sleep." She teleported the three into different training rooms with the figure they haven't met yet.

third door (Kronos P.O.V)

"Well Well," I heard someone say. "Time for your final training." I then saw Discord appear. "My magic is simple, you just need to meet the requirements. I call it creation magic. All you have to do is imagine somthing appearring." He demonstrated by cojuring up a glass of chocolate milk. "Now you try." I did so, imagining a red collar with a device on it. Suddenly, it appered on my pet. "Good job, but what is it?" I heard Discord ask. "Oh, it's just a translator for this little guy, so all of use can understand him when he speaks." Discord looked amused. "Now that is cool, and I taught you what you need to know. So have a nice sleep, and goodbye." He finished as he disappeared.

I left the room, and headed for a bedroom. Turns out Twilight was in there too. "Hey Kronos, whos this little guy?" She said, looking at the chimera, still asleep on my back. "Actually, I havent give him a name yet. So I think i'll call him...Venom. Waddaya think?" She smiled. "I love the name. Now, what do you say you get in this bed so we can finally get some sleep." I chuckled, placing Venom on the end of the bed. I got under the covers and cuddled up with Twilight. "Goodnight Twi." I said before falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Portal

**A/N- Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry is so short though, I did not have much access to a computer this week. This chap is introducing my pair of OCs though! Their names are Moonlight and Saphira. Also, I will have another story showing their past together in the future, so keep an eye out on my story list! Don't forget to leave a review. Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer- end A/N**

**Kronos' bedroom (Third P.O.V)**

"What did I eat last night?" Kronos asked as he got out of his bed. He looked at the room around him, with the cream-colored wallpaper and paintings looking back at him. then he sat up, and was met by a weight holding the blanket down. He looked beside himself to see Venom looking at him expectantly. "Hey Venom."

"Hi! I just wanted to say...um...are you okay?" He interrupted himself because Kronos was wearing a smile to rival Pinkie Pie's. "Um yeah, im good, its just that my translator worked! I can understand you! This is just to awesome!" Venom just gave a small smile. "Yeah, this is pretty cool. But I wanted to say thanks for saving me. It was a brave thing you did for me, and I truly appreciate it."

"Well it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Besides, I hate Timberwolves." This got a chuckle out of Venom. "That's a good point. Now, I don't recall hearing your name." Kronos got out of bed, and started stretching. "My name? It's Kronos. I have some friends that you're going to need to know too. come with me, chances are, they're all in the dining hall right now. Let's go." He started trotting for the door, to get hit in the face by it.

"OW! Damn, that hurts!" He said as he held his snout. A lavender mare peeked around the door. "Oh, sorry Kronos! I thought you were still asleep. Are you alright?" He looked up. "Hey Twilight, I'm good. Just...give me a second." He stood, and shook his head. "Alright, what did you need me for?" She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Oh yeah, Princess Celestia wanted me to tell you that everyone is going to meet some friends of hers. She wants us at the entrance to the hedge maze."

"Then let's go! Come on Venom." The chimera jumped on his back. "Alright." He replied. "Did he just talk?" The mare asked, confused. "I'll explain on the way."

**Hedge maze (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Contra called when he saw us. He was standing by Solid Snake. Kronos smirked as he trotted over to him. "Sorry, but my face had to fight a door this morning." He burst out laughing. "Who's this?" Venom asked as he hopped off Kronos' back. "This is Contra, a good friend of mine next to him is Solid Snake, but we just call him Snake." The mentioned ponies looked at each other, then at their pets, then at Venom. "Why can he talk, but our pets can't?"

"Because you two weren't smart enough to give your pets a translator." Dumbfounded, they looked at the collar Venom was wearing. "Oh. Let's try that!" Snake said, concentrating. A second later, two collars, one bigger than the other, materialized. They attached to the absol and wavyrn. "Well, do they work?" Contra asked, impatient. "I don't know, you tell me." The wavyrn replied.

"Yes, it works! Blade, you can talk!" He replied to the wavyrn, now known as Blade. "That means yours works too Sora, try talking!" The Absol, now known as Sora, sighed. "Why is it such a big deal that I talk?"

"Because it would make you 20% cooler."

Rainbow Dash flew over and hit him on the back of the head. "Hey, that's my line!" Absol gave a small chuckle. Suddenly, Princess Celestia appeared, startling the group. "Gather around, my little ponies. I have something to announce." Everyone did, forming a semi-circle around her. "You may be wondering why I gathered you all here. Well, I have an apprentice, as does Luna, and they have been working on something that you may be interested in. Their names are Moonlight and Saphira. Moonlight is trained by Luna, and Saphira is my apprentice. They will be here shortly." And with that, she disappeared.

A moment later, a unicorn colt came through the maze with a Pegasus filly, both around the mane 6's age. The colt was a deep blue color, with a black and red mane unruly mane, and a tail to match. He had piercing red, draconic eyes, and pointed ears. He had extra fur around his hooves, and sharp teeth. He had odd burns and scars on his legs, but he didn't seem to mind them. The filly more normal, with a maroon color, with a light blue mane and tail combo, with dark blue lines running through each. "Hello ponies, I'm Moonlight." The colt said. "And I'm Saphira." The filly said.

"Hello, I am Kronos. I want to ask, why do you seem so...different? And I mean that in the best way possible." He sighed and looked down. "Do you mind If I tell you some other time?" Kronos was confused, but nodded. "Sure, I can wait. Now, what did you want to show us?" Moonlight smiled. "A portal to earth, so you can see your family again." The stallions looked at each other, then at Moonlight. "We... we can see our families again? That would be awesome! How do you make the portal?" Snake asked, overjoyed. "It's not coplicated, but it needs alot of power. The three of you should be able to do it. All you have to do is think of your home, and concentrate that thought into a sphere. I can handle it from there."

The stallions looked at each other again. Ready guys?" Contra asked. " As I'll ever be." Kronos replied. Then they each used their creation magic to imagine their home of Minto, Texas, in front of Kronos' house. suddenly, something started to form, small at first, but grew larger, until it was finally large enough to walk through.

"We did it!" Contra exclaimed. "Alright, we know how to get in, but how do we get out?" Snake asked. "All you have to do is think of Equestria. Simple." Moonlight replied. "Then lets go guys. See you guys later." Kronos said, waving to the mane six and their pets. Then they turned around, and walked into the portal.


	13. Home Sweet Home

**A/N- Whats up? Moonlight here! OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! **

**Doctor Whooves: Really guys, it wasn't his fault! As well as the fact that he has a life, he was grounded, then he got sick, and he has a lot of back work that he has to catch up on****.**

**Thank you Doctor, and it must really suck because of the cliffhanger. To make for it, I'm going to try and post as much as possible for a week or two****.**** Also, while an earth, my OCs will go by their human names. Here they are**

**Kronos= Cyrus**

**Contra= Connor**

**Solid Snake= James**

**Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer-End A/N**

**P.S. Sorry its so short, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.**

**In front of Cyrus' house (3rd P.O.V)**

"Ahhhhhh!" The group yelled before landing on the ground. Suddenly, A wave of cold air nipped at their coats, which made them realize something...

"Crap, were still ponies! Change into human form, now, before anyone sees us!" Connor announced, silently thanking Celestia that there was no one around. They each jumped up changed back into their human forms. Cyrus then looked around, to see the house he was infront of. "Is... is this my house? It is! I haven't seen this place in forever!" He stopped for a moment, then continued in a soter, slower voice. "I wonder if they still remember me..." He said quietly, before think of his parents. He had no siblings, but that never really bothered him. He walked up to the window, to see five adults sitting on two couches, talking. "Hey guys, come check this out."

They walked to the icy widow, to see the aduts, talking and looking upset. "Those.. those are our parents! We need to see them! They're probably really worried about us!" He said before pulling his friend to the door. "Ready?" He didn't wait for an answer before he opened the door slowly, while the adults were looking away from them. They could here what they were saying, things like, "They were gone for two months" and "What I would give to know that they're ok". The trio walked up behind the couches, their footfalls attracting ones attention. "Who's there?"

"Hey mom."

Confused, she turned, and instantly stopped moving. The others looked at them, and did the same thing. "Son?" Another asked, amazed and in pure shock. He started to stand up. "Is... is that you? And your friends... you're back! you aren't dead! You safe! It's a miracle!"

"We know you guys have missed us, and we missed you too. Now we need to talk about something. It's serious." Cyrus said, breaking his hug with his parents. He walked over to a couch with Connor and James. The adults sat down and stood around the other one. They were giddy with their sons home, but were being mature about it. "What is it?" One of them asked. "As much as we want to, we can't stay here. We need to go back, but we wanted you guys to know that we are okay." This statement erupted multiple arguments from the parents. Before it could get out of hand though, Connor yelled, "Stop arguing, and we will explain why we need to go!" This got them to shut up.

"Where we were, is…very far away from here, and the pon-I mean people there need our help with some stuff, and it is all very important. You can try and stop us, but it won't work. We need to go back, but we can stop any type of resistance you have. We all love you, but we need to go soon. We only came back to tell you that we are okay, and to make sure you were too."

Suddenly Cyrus' dad stood up. "Okay, listen. You guys are going nowhere, and I will make sure of that. As much as I don't want to hurt you three, I am a cop, and I have a stun dart on me at all times. You can stay here, or we can do something I don't want to do." This time James stood up. I'm sorry, but we have to go." He loaded his pistol-like launcher. "I'm sorry too." He launched two darts, but Kronos shot them out of the way with his shadows, surprising the adults. "What?" the cop said, stunned. "We told you, it won't work. Now goodbye, and we love you. We will be sure to visit again." James said, before disappearing with the other two, leaving the rest of the room dumb with silence.

**Castle Garden (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

Everypony was sitting around, talking, when there was a flash, then three humans on top of one another. "What in tarnation? Oh, there you three are. That was fast." Applejack said. The three got up, looked at each other, and then turned into ponies. Rainbow Dash shot over to Contra. "So, how was your visit?" He shook his head slowly. "Not the best, but at least they know that were okay." Suddenly Princess Celestia appeared, pastel mane forever flowing. "Hello everypony." She looked at the stallions. "How was your visit?" Kronos looked at her somberly. "Not the best, but at least they know that were okay."

She smiled in return. "Sounds like you three need a break. Why don't you three head back to Ponyville for a while. In case you forgot, Nightmare night is right around the corner. I'm sure you guys want to experience that." The three perked up. Oh yeah, your right! I agree, lets head back. Thank you for the break princess." James said. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

**Again, sorry it's so short! Please forgive me and review!**


	14. Mermaids

**A/N- Hey guys, Moonlight Gamer here! I know that I hade said that I would post soon, but you try and post alot when you got Skyrim (very adicting) for your B-Day (was 3/18)! Now to write! Lets hope my version of insperation works (Listening to brony music LIKE A BOSS). As an added bonus, if you can guess the fanfic refrence, then you get an OC in the next chapter, Nightmare Night! Also, If you think my story's good, lets make it popular! Try and tell people about it through things like school, clubs, facebook, and the newspaper XD. Don't forget to reveiw either. I hope you had an awesome Happy Easter, and have an awesome break! Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer -end A/N**

**Ponyville (Kronos P.O.V)**

** "**Hey Scootaloo!" I yelled up the stairs, hoping to get the orange filly downstairs. "One sec!" She hollered back. A moment later, she trotted down the stairs. "Yeah?" I gave her a knowing smile. "I want to show you somthing really awesome that I haven't shown anypony else." She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Then lets go!" I picked up a bag of bits. "Alright, but first we need to go to Zecora's to pick somthing up."

I knocked on the door to Zecora's hut, waiting for it to open. She opened the door a moment later. "Ah Kronos, I think I know what brings you here. AN odd request, of that it is quite clear." She put two potions in a bag, and gave it to me. I handed her the bag of bits. "Thank you Zecora." I said as I set the bag on my back, secure. "Many thanks for kindly paying, are you sure that you can't be staying?" I gave another smile. "Sorry, but i got to head off. Thank you for the potions." Before I could close the door though, she stopped me and grabbed a book behind her. "Here is a little gift from me to you. It has a spell like the potions on page 102." I lokked at the book, and smiled. "Thank you Zecora, now we have to be off. Later!"

**Sometime later In the Everfree forest (Konos P.O.V)**

"Are we there yet?" asked Scootaloo. "Just a little farther I think." _Which way is it again? Man, that fanfic didn't do a good job of describing the location. _I thought before somthing caught my eye. "Hey Scoots! I think I found it!"

"Really!? Thats awesome! Where is it?" I chuckled. _Gotta love that enthusiasm_. "It's right over here, behind the bushes. Trust me, your gonna love this." I moved the bushes with a spell I learned. Behind them was a clearing and a lake, practically glowing with somting under the water. It's suface was a blue-tinged mirror, showing the midday sky.

I looked at scootaloo, who was staring at the lake surface in awe. She started walking towards it. "It's...It's beutiful. I've never seen anything like it." We walked to the waters edge, and she looked inside. Scootaloo then asked, "Whats glowing under the water?" I reached to my bag and replied, "The things glowing are some crystals under the water. Also, do you want to get a closer look by any chance?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Get a closer look? They're underwater! It's not like were seaponies, which dont even exist!" I smirked, pulling the cloudy white potions that Zecora gave me out of the bag. "Remember the potions I got? Breathing underwater is a surprisingly easy potion to make. And who ever said anything about seaponies not existing?" The orange fillie's eyes lit up and widened, a grin spreading, almost litaraly reaching from ear to ear. "Thats what you got? Thats awesome! Can I see one?"

"Why do you think I got two?" I reach it out to her, who grabbed it and chugged. She gave a small burp, then chuckled as I did the same, burp included. "Hm, tastes like raspberries. Well, why don't we try this out? CANNON BALL!" I exclaim as I jum into the water, hitting the sand below me with a muffled 'Thud'. Scootaloo followed quickly, luckily stopping before hitting the ground. "So we can breath now? Wait, of course we can! How would I be talking?" She says, before giggling. There was a humming coming fom the crystals,

"This is so cool! I can't wait to brag about this to everyone at scho-mrmph!" I stop her when I put my hoof over her mouth. "Hold on Scoots. You probably shouldn't tell anypony about this. Why don't we keep this as our spot? That way we can enjoy as much as we want, and not ruin it with tourists. Plus, if I can remember correctly, there should be another little surprise here. But since the potion lasts a good while, why don't we enjoy this view a litle bit?" She nods, and I remove my hoof. We stare at the crystals glowing a greenish blue, a bit brighter than the water, when I sudenly open my eyes wide, remembering somthing important about the 'little surprise'.

"Don't worry Kronos!" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Pinkie Pie randomly under water. "This is only a T rated fanfiction, so _That _won't happen! That's from an M rated fanfic, so no worries!" Then before I could reply, she walked behind a rock and disappeard using her powers over the 4th wall. "Ok?" Luckily Scootaloo didn't notice Pinkie, so I don't have to explain what a fanfic is. She did get up a moment later though.

"Hey Kronos? Where's that other thing you were talking about?" I thought for a moment. "Oh, that surprise? Sure, why don't we go check it out now? Lets hope they're better behaved than in the fanfi- I mean story!" I switched words, hoping that she didn't catch the 'fanfic' part. She still asked a question though. "What story did you get this from?" Thankfully, I was prepared for this type of question. "I got it from a story My parents read to me when i was a little colt. I can't remember the title though, It was lost in my memories." She frowned for a second, but got her smile back when she asked, "If you remember it enough, can you tell me the story some time?" I smiled back. "Sure."

We kept talking until we hit some ruins. "I don't think this is how the story went. Lets check inside though. Maybe we'll find somthing. I looked around a bit, and found a hole in the ground. I swam through with Scootaloo tailing, to find the the hole hooked and came to an underwater cave. I jumped out, once again breathing normal air. I looked over and saw another hole filled with water, and somthing moving around inside. _Bingo. _"Hey Scoots! Are you sure seaponies don't exist?" She walked closer and looked at what I was talking about. "What are you talking abou...HOLY Celestia! Are... are those seaponies!? I thought they were a fairytail!" I smiled as the seaponies saw us, then pulled back in surprise.

In that moment of panic, I sat down and asked, "Hello? Can you hear or understand me?" One came forward. "Hello? I havn't seen a male in so long, are you one of those ponyfolks? She pulled herself out of the water, and I remembered something. Thy weren't seaponies, they were mermaids. Thankfully, rather than stark naked like in the fanfic, these mermaids had tops made out of seaweed. Scootaloo had a questioning look on her face though. "These aren't merponies. What are these?"

"Scoots, these are mermaids. And something tells me that your name is Aris, is that correct?" I say as I look at the mermaid, who seemed surprised. "Yes it is, now what is yours?" I looked at the 8 mermaids behind her. "My name is Kronos. And somthing else tells me that you need help, because you're stuck. Am I right?" She looked surprised, and Scootaloo was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yes, you are right again. We are stuck in this hole, and suspended from the outside ocean. Can you help us?" I smiled fully prepared to help and try out a new spell I've been working on. I concentrated, and started lifting up bubbles of water, each on filled with a mermaid. I moved each to the other waterfilled hole that led to the outside world. Once I wa finished, Aris pulled out a little bag filled with something.

"Thank you Kronos. We shall see what is left of our kingdom. And this is a little somthing for your trouble. It would help you more than it would I." She handed me a small pouch, made a sort of leathery cloth. I smiled, but she continued with somthing I did not want to hear. "You know, we have another problem with our population and-" I stopped her by saying, "No, sorry, but we have to get going. It's getting late, and we need to be home. Goodbye!" I then grabbed Scootaloo and teleported away, to home.

"About time you got back! It's almost 10 o'clock!" I hear Twilight say as I walked into the tree, somwhat tired from my recent magic usage. Scoots followed in after. "Hey Twilight. Sorry, but I wanted to show Scootaloo somthing. Oh, and Scoots?" She looked at me. "Do you know whats next week?" She looked at me with a questioning look. "Don't tell me that you forgot about Nightmare Night!" A look of realization struck her, and she ran to her room saying somthing about planning. I followed her, but to head to my room. "Hey, I'm not finished with you! We'll talk about this tomorow!" I just get ready fall asleep, throwing my stuff beside my bed thinking about the gift I got, realizing that I haven't looked at it yet.

I open the pouch and look inside to see a small gem, more blue than the ocean, with a teal cloud swirling inside of it. _I'll ask Twilight about it later. _I think before faling into a peacefull dream.


	15. Nightmare Night

**A/N- Hey guys, Moonlight here! Sorry about not posting, but I have had a serious case of laziness for a long while and I was grounded for a while, then I couldn't access my computer, so I'm going to make this chapter Awesome. I have spent a good 4 days on it, and I have to say that I feel pretty proud of myself. And that new chap. every friday? I haven't done very well with that at all, have I? I have failed, and I'm sorry. I will still try to post often, but It will be at random intervals. I was also waiting for someone to get the fanfic reference, but nobody did! It was a reference to one of the chapters in "Dream Machine" by shadowsythe22. You shold check it out if you can (As long as you don't mind M rated fictions).Also, let's review! Wether it's an encouagment, a question, or a mistake I made. PLEASE ask me questions! I will answer a few question in the authors note if I get any, and I love giving people knowledge, even if it's of a bad fanfic! Now, on a brighter note, lets celebrate Nightmare Night! Stay a boss, Moonlight Gamer- end A/N**

**P.S. I went back and changed Contra's instrument to a keyboard, and the song in this chapter is called **_**Nightmare in Everfree, **_**made by AcoustiMandoBrony.**

**Clearing in Sweet Apple Acres (Kronos P.O.V)**

"WOO! Take that Scorpion! Where's your fire now?" I hear Solid Snake yell, having just frozen Contra's AI. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how Sub Zero likes the taste of my twin blades!" I hear Contra retaliate, having been unfrozen and is now raining fury on the frozen ninja. Snake's heath is beginning to drop dangerously low, while Contra still has about 1/3 his health. "Oh yeah? Well why don't I turn this around with an X-Ray!" I see the match end with Scorpion having his top half ripped off and Snake letting out a proud, "FATALITY!"

_Damn, who knew discords magic could do this? _I thought, looking at a holographic image of Sub Zero. Wanting to up the experience, we found a way to have the fighters follow our movements. We were near the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Tree's just behind us. "Alright, you can freeze Scorpion, but can you do the same to smoke?" I ask, taking my place in the 'arena' we made. My Smoke AI took the place of the beat-up Scorpion, and the health bars floating above us filled back up to the max. Before we could begin battling though, I saw a lavender mare trotting up to where we were. Spike was bouncing in rhythm with her steps while riding on her back.

I smile when she gets closer. "Hey Twi, what's up?" I ask, forgetting about the holographic assassin that was now looking at her also. "Hey Kronos! I have some news from... who's that?" She interrupts herself with a look of confusion, now seeing the holograms. I chuckle at the look on her face, and make the holograms disappear. "Oh, that was just a little game. Now, you said you got news. What is it?" She gives a moment of thought before speaking. "Oh yeah, Vinyl Scratch wanted me to tell you that you got the gig you asked for. Your group will be playing before we all head to the Nightmare Moon statue."

The mention of the gig caught the attention of my friends, and they gave evil smirks at the thought of the song they were going to sing. Contra walked up. "Sweet! Now we just gotta get Zecora, and were all set! This is gonna be sweet!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Zecora? Well now you have me curious. I'll wait though." She smiled and pulled something out of her saddlebags. It was a scroll with odd patterings of red, green, blue, and brown. They were dull, so they were hard to make out. "Also, Princess Luna sent this for you. You want me to hold onto this, or do you want to read this now?" I gave it a look of curiosity.

I'll take a look later. Just keep it until later for me, will ya?" She gave a nod and put it back in her bags, and I somehow missed the lack of a dragon on her back. "Hey, where did Spike go?" She looked towards AJ's house. "He went off to find Applebloom." She replied bluntly. "Now I gotta get going. She ya later!" She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and trotting off. Then I heard a snicker from behind me. I turned and saw my friends being idiots, smooching the air. I gave them an annoyed look, but still chuckled. "Oh grow up."

" Well what's the fun in that?" Contra replied, finally stopping. "Well now that we have the gig, lets get ready! We'll get Zecora, and head over to Vinyl's place." Snake nodded. "Homicide, let's go!"

**Vinyl Scratch's house (Contra P.O.V)**

"Wooo!" I yelled, announcing my presence in the home of Vinyl and Octavia. They looked at me to see a large pack on my back. Vinyl came over and gave it a confused look. "Yo, what's in da bag?" I tilted my head, and signaled her to head to her studio with me. We took a quick trip to her basement, and met up with Night Chaser. I met about a week ago, and I know how hard he can rock. He looked up from his guitar and smiled. "Sup. What's on your back?"

I smiled and used my wings to shift it and slide it to the ground. I opened it, and lifted it to the table next to me. At that moment, Kronos and Snake trotted in, and I nodded to them to come over here. "Guys, I would like to show you the Keyboard XYZ Infinity, made of my own design." It had a neon purple casing, with keys that looked like Dragon scales. It had a bunch of buttons and slides on top. "It can play dubstep, electric, it can be used as a synthesizer, and has about a dozen other uses. You are now free to bask in the Epicness." I felt pretty proud for making this, even if it was made with Discords magic. Contra and Snake just smirked though. First, Kronos' horn began to glow, and a Black and red case appeared. "That's cool, but waddaya think of this my own creation?"

He opened the case, and inside was something that made me jealous. "Bros, say hello to the X-3-7 Headshot, the coolest guitar in Equestria. You all jelly yet, or do I need to go over all of it's features? They're basically the same as Contra's." The neck was a deep yellow, with a scale pattern. the end was curved into what looked like a barbed tail. Where the neck connected to the head merged and faded into a black color, with shiny spikes jutting out of the sides. It looked like a dragon head, with thick scales and an evil-looking face. And I admit, I was _Very _jelly. "Hey, don't forget about me!" I heard Snake. "How 'bout you check out my new drums? I made my own." We looked at him, wondering how he had a drum set with him, and Vinyl chuckled. "He already has them here. I haven't seen them yet though, they're in the back." By the time she finished, Snake was already rolling them towards us.

Guys, prepare to take a jelly to the knee, as I show you the Deadric-Dragonscale drums!" He tore a tan cover of the drums, and I almost had a heart attack from how EPIC they were. The rims of each drum were a blood red, and faded into the black color of the drums. the two drums on either side of the larger one had dragons on them facing where the audience, looking like Alduin Roaring. The main drum had the Skyrim logo on it it what looked like silver. The cymbals had sharp edges like blades, and were blood red. I was about to say something before he stopped me. "If you think this is awesome, then your going to love this." He went behind the drums, and hit a pedal. Instantly an orange/ yellow flame shot out of each of the mouths. Luckily, nopony was in the way of the flames.

Night Chaser was the first to speak. "Damn, these are freaking AWESOME! How did you make these? Makes me wish I had one of them." Then Kronos walked over to him, and slung a hoof around his neck. "Well, what would you do if I said you could?" Chaser's eyes widened, and he gave a sort of fangirl squeal. "Dude, I would give you my soul!" Kronos just laughed. "Well lucky for you, you can consider it a gift." His eyes widened as he saw Kronos' horn glow, and a case appeared before him. It was a silvery color, with black edges. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a guitar similar to Kronos'. The Neck was a sort of silver with a similar scale pattern, ending with Chaser's Cutie mark; a black star. The head was a greyish dragon head, with black eyes, white horns, and a serious look. Where the head connected with the neck, It looked like a black explosion, with spikes of varying sizes shooting out of either side. Kronos gave a smile to Chaser. "So, waddaya think?" He looked at him and I could visibly see him trying to retain himself from jumping up and hugging him. "Dude, it's the coolest thing ever! If there is anything I could do to pay you back, I will!"

Kronos smirked. "Well, there is one thing..." He looked at the ecstatic pony beside him. "What is it? Anything!" Kronos looked at us, then back at Night Chaser. "You see, we were going to perform a song tonight, and we could use another guitarist." Chaser grinned wildly. "Yes! If it means I get this beast, I'll do it! Just teach me the song!" He then turned to Vinyl. "Hey Vinyl, If you want-" She interrupted him. "Nah man, it's cool. The tables I got now was a gift from Tavi about a year back. I wouldn't trade it for Equstria." Kronos nodded. "Alright, that's cool. Now, are we going to practice now or what?" I leaned towards him a little. "We have to wait for Zecora to get here." He gave a sheepish smile. "Alright, are we going to practice when Zecora gets here or what?"

**A little later at the library(Kronos P.O.V)**

"Hey scoots!" I yelled up the stairs, rying to get her attention. "Coming!" She said back, trotting down the stairs. "C'mon, quick! Nightmare Night starts in a few hours, and i'm almost done!" I just smiled. "Have you seen Venom? i've been looking for him, but I can't find him." She thought for a moment, befre bouncing her head in rememberance. "Oh yeah! Twilight took a walk with him in Whitetail Woods. Twilight said it's beautiful there this time of year. They said they would be back soon." I nodded. "Thanks Scoots. I actually needed them both, thanks." I then grinned evily. "So, what are you going to be for Nightmare Night?" She raised a hoof. " Uh uh, it's a surprise!" I started chuckling.

Alright, but are you almost done? When you are, I could take you to Vinyl's studio, and show you the song were playing. You wanna come?" She gave a sparkly smile. "Would I? That'd be awesome! You rocked last time, so you should be epic this time! Just give me like five minutes." She ran back upstairs, and I swear I heard a construction crew up there. I trotted to the kitchen and grabbed some stuff for a daffodil sandwich with my magic. It was then that I realized that I have been doing really well with said magic, like it was a part of my hooves. "Huh, I'm doing pretty awesome." I said aloud, thinking of the magic that I've learned. _You know what? I think I'm going to do something really special for Twi soon for helping me._

I walked back in the main room, already half done with my sandwich, when Scootaloo ran back down the stairs. "Alright, let's go! Hey, do you think we can get the other crusaders?" I looked at her and smiled. "Sure, we can pick them up on the wa-" *Smack* I was interrupted by a door hitting me in the face. A purple mare was behind it, with a small chimera talking to her. Twilight saw me rubbing my head, and Scootaloo laughing. "Oh, Kronos, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" The chimera ran over and helped me get up. "Thanks Venom. I actually needed you. You wanna help me?" He jumped on my back. "Yeah, you have to carry me though." Still rubbing my head, I walked out of the house with Scootaloo tailing, and gave a quick kiss on the check to Twilight, causing her face to grow red.

**Later on, beginning of Nightmare Night, Library(3rd P.O.V)**

Kronos was downstairs, talking to Twilight, waiting for the CMC to come downstairs in their costumes. Twilight was discussing her costume. She was dressed in a white body suite, with Celestia's cutie mark. she had a pale pink wig that looked and flowed like the princesses. "And that is why I'm dressed up like how Princess Celestia looked when she was a filly." Kronos raised his head in shock, realizing she was finished. _Damn, I love Twilight but really..._

"So, what are you supposed to be?" She asked, poking at his outfit. He was wearing a tight black layered top, with a spiky armored shoulder. The pants were a little baggy, and had a slight purplish tinge. He spiked his hair to fit the character, same with his tail. There was a giant sword on his back. (Sorry, I know I didn't describe that very well!) "Me? I'm Cloud, a character from one of my favorite games." She nodded. Just then, the CMC ran downstairs, wearing their costumes.

Scootaloo was in a blue "armored" suit, and wearing a helmet with the same pattern. She also had a sort of gauntlet on her right hoof, with a hole at the end of it. She lifted her head in pride. "I made this myself! I'm Megacolt! Robot fighter from the future. Fighting evil robots all day! And let's not forget my rival, Bass!"

Just then, Sweetie Belle jumped in, full "armor" on. It was similar to Scootaloo's, except red. She also had a blaster. "And last, but not least, we have Protocolt!

This time, Applebloom jumped up, in a different form of "armor". She was wearing a red helmet with a black shade over her eyes. She had a long yellow scarf on, and red bracers on her hooves. The three of them then pushed their faces together and yelled. "AND TOGETHER WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, ROBOT FIGHTERS, YAY!" He almost covered his ears from the volume, but refrained. "Well then," Kronos said when the CMC let go of each other. "Waddaya say we get some friends, and go have fun!" The CMC giggled as they ran outside, Twilight and Kronos following, and spike staying to hold down the fort, and give out candy.

They quickly met up with Snake, as he was only a little ways away. He was Master Chief, in green and black plated armor, and a Halo-style assault rifle strapped to his back. He didn't have a helmet though, as he hates wearing them. They found Contra a little later too, dressed like Link. He was in a green vest, with a brown rope-like belt. He had a large cone-shaped hat on, also green. He had a shield on his left foreleg, and a sword strapped to his side. The night was pretty uneventful, but for a small town they gave out a lot of candy. By the time Kronos, Contra, and Snake were heading to the stage to set up, the CMC's bags were almost as big as them. They all got backstage, meeting up with Night Chaser and Venom who have been working on the stage. Chaser was dressed like a ninja, while Venom wasn't wearing anything.

Chaser ran over and handed us headsets. Contra was confused. "What are these for?" Chaser gave a proud smile. "Because I heard about some ponies from other towns coming to hear your performance. Some wouldn't be close enough to hear you as well, so Venom and I set up some speakers. When Zecora gets here, she'll get one too." As if on cue, Zecora walked behind Chaser, without making a sound. He turned and nearly jumped out of his costume. "Damn it Zecora! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't...don't do that!" She just chuckled and put on her headsets. When Chaser fixed his erratic breathing, he looked out the curtain.

"Wow, thats a lot of ponies! You guys are popular!" Kronos walked up beside him. "No, we're awesome. You included." His smile grew, knowing what he was asking. "Yeah, thanks. Your awesome, you know that?" Kronos chuckled as others got ready. "Yes, I do. Now, let's do this!" He got ready to as he heard Mayor Mare walk to the center of the stage, and introduce them. " Hello fillies and gentlecolts. Tonight, we want you all to give a large round of applause to a new group, The Bronies!" The crowd erupted in cheers as the curtain lifted, and revealed them. Kronos cleared his throat. "Helllloooo everypony! We have a song for you guys tonight, but first we want to introduce our new guitarist, Night Chaser!" The crowd erupted into cheers again. "Now, the song were going to play is called Nightmare in Everfree. It was made by some awesome musicians back home, named Mandopony and Acousticbrony, and we hope you like it.

(If you want to listen to the song, go to www . youtube watch?v=l_C0b5yJaUc [get rid of the spaces.])

Contra:

The time has come

To raise a fright,

The time has come

For Nightmare night,

The time has come,

You heard me right,

The time has come

for Nightmare Night,

The Time has Come

To Say Goodnight,

The Time Has Come

For Nightmare night,

So sing along,

You'll be all right,

The Time has come

For Nightmare Night

Kronos and Night Chaser:

NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

EVERYPONY IN TOWN'S

DRESSING UP TO GET DOWN

CUZ IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TIME FOR A FRIGHT

YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

EVERYPONY IN TOWN'S

DRESSING UP TO GET DOWN

CUZ IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TIME FOR A FRIGHT

YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

(Small instrumental)

NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

EVERYPONY IN TOWN'S

DRESSING UP TO GET DOWN

CUZ IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TIME FOR A FRIGHT

YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

EVERYPONY IN TOWN'S

DRESSING UP TO GET DOWN

CUZ IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TIME FOR A FRIGHT

YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

Zecora:

When the moon is full

And the sun has gone

Do not plan walking in the

Everfree Forest alone...

There's ghouls, frights,

And the occasional Parasprite!

And other scary creatures

That go bump in the night...

But MandoPony and Edd

From AcousticBrony dare

enter this dark domain.

Even the manly DustyKatt

would say: "Have you gone insane?"

It was quiet, cold and not

anypony to be told.

They shivered, quivered,

and screamed like fillies-

But nopony can escape

The Everfree heebie jeebies...

Calm down stallions, this is

No time to moan,

For you are not

alone...

(Epic evil laugh, then even more epic instrumental)

Kronos and Night Chaser:

NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

EVERYPONY IN TOWN'S

DRESSING UP TO GET DOWN

CUZ IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TIME FOR A FRIGHT

YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT

EVERYPONY IN TOWN'S

DRESSING UP TO GET DOWN

CUZ IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

TIME FOR A FRIGHT

YOU HEARD ME RIGHT

IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

The group finished, and a second later the crowd exploded into cheers, hoots, hollers, whistles, and stomping. The guitarists raised their guitars to the air, Zecora just bowed, and Snake let out a large stream of fire from his drums. The crowd got even louder and finally settled down when the mayor walked up to the stage. "Give it up one more time for The Bronies!" They began cheering again as we walked of the stage. Contra, being the idiot he is, walked backwards while blowing kisses to the audience, laughing the whole time.

The group was almost overrun when they got onto the ground by ponies asking for autographs or if they were single. This went on for a few minutes before a pony dressed like a medic ran past the crowd, looking like she saw a ghost and screaming "Zombies! Their coming! Hide everypony, hide!" Contra instantly flew up and over the stunned crowd to stop her running and erratic breathing. "What do you mean Zombies?" She gave him a look of pure, unadulterated fear. "Zombies! They're coming this way, at least 30 of them! Please, save us, or were doomed!" She finally collapsed on the ground, sobbing hysterically. Kronos and Snake walked over, and Kronos kneeled down next to her, getting her attention.

"Don't worry, my friends and I will protect all of you." She added confusion to her mix of emotions. "Thank you, but how, if I may ask?" Kronos chuckled and stood up on his hind legs, pulling his sword of his back. Contra and Snake helped her up and did the same, holding their weapons. Having been humans most of their lives, it was easier and more comfortable for them. "You see these weapons we have? Well, when my friends and I make costumes, we go all out." Not a moment later, he heard a collection of moaning sounds coming from where the mare was running from. They looked over and a large group of shambling zombies came over a hill. With bits of dull, rotting flesh hanging from their bodies, and glowing red, soulless eyes staring ahead, they were a fearsome sight. The three stallions stood side by side, watching the corpses with an intense glare, battle ready.

The zombies were the first to attack. One ran ahead of the others quickly, met at the middle by Kronos who sent his oversized sword through the neck of the corpse, causing it and its head to collapse and drag a bit further until stopping, and oddly disintegrating into nothing. Then all pony hell broke loose. The zombies ran forward to attack, and were met my steel. Snake jumped and bounced of one's head, spinning in a circle while shooting his gun with a seemingly bottomless clip, taking out at least six of them. Contra continued to send precise strikes to the neck and head of the shambling corpses, causing them to fall and disintegrate. Kronos was sending powerful stokes with his own blade, decapitating zombie after zombie. What was strange though was that he felt as if he had seen a few of the zombies before. The three were still an unstoppable team, killing zombie after zombie, until there was one left. Kronos ran up to kill it, when he stopped right in front of the dead pony, memories finally clicking in his mind.

"Come on, kill it already!" Contra said, walking up to it, ready to slay. When he got close though, Kronos stopped him. "Wait a sec. Tell me, do you recognize her?" Contra looked closely at the zombie. She had a grey coat, with a blood red mane and tail. It finally clicked in Contra's mind too, and a look of realization struck his face. "Is that...?" Kronos nodded. "Mitta, from story of the blanks." Snake then walked over too, confusion evident on his face. "C'mon, what's the hold-up?" Contra gave him a sad look. "It's Mitta, from story of the Blanks." Realization dawned upon him also.

Kronos was the most knowledgeable of the story. He also knew who Mitta was, and how misunderstood she was. He was able to connect with her in certain ways. When he was a kid, he had seen others get bullied, and he just walked by them, ignoring them. He was depressed for a while after he learned that some of the kids had committed suicide for it, and he knew that he could have prevented that by stopping the bullies. She and Ruby were two of his favorite OCs, he had read countless fanfictions and checked around the internet multiple times about the story. And he hated what he was about to do. Before lifting his sword though, he thought about why the zombies were disintegrating. _Why are the zombies disintegrating though? It just doesn't make sense! The only explanation I can think of is to easily clean up a prank... meant to... scare... ponies... _His face took on one of anger as he lifted his sword, and let out a terrifyingly angry scream.

"LLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!" He delivered the blow, and the apparition of Mitta dispersed. He turned around and saw the crowd start cheering, thanking the three for saving them. Kronos looked past the crowd though, and saw Luna standing there, a smile on her face, thinking that Kronos stopped them in her honor. This wasn't the case though, as he started trotting towards her. The rage inside him burned, and he threw his sword into the ground with enough force to sink it to the hilt. Each step he took, the rage-driven energy inside him caused the ground to crumble slightly under his hooves. The crowd stopped cheering when they saw how he was, and spread apart at the middle, to reveal Luna, looking nervous. He finally made it to her, and she was almost fearful of him by now. Contra and Snake ran up to try and stop him, shouting his name. They knew how angry he could get over certain things. There were very few triggers, but this was one. Kronos managed to contain himself just enough that he didn't completely explode. "Princess Luna, may I speak with you for a moment please?"

Fearing him slightly, she followed right behind him, way out of earshot of the other ponies. Kronos kept his eyes bolted shut, fearing that if he were to open them, he would do something stupid. "Princess Luna? Why would you use _them?"_ She gave a nervous laugh. "Them? What do you mean?" He let out a struggled breath. "Please princess, don't play stupid. I know who the zombies are, and of Sunny Town." She was shocked, eves growing wide. She also grew curious. "Alright, you caught me, but may I ask how you know of the residents, and why you seem to be angry at me?" Kronos had calmed down a bit, and finally opened his eyes, but still refusing to look at her. "The first isn't important, but what you just made me do, that is unacceptable." She looked even more confused. "How is that so?" Kronos finally looked at her, a fire burning in his eyes. "Because Mitta didn't deserve that fate, at least not anymore." She grew shocked again for a moment, then angry. "Didn't deserve it?" She started to shout a little louder. "Do you understand what they to that poor filly under the cover of my moon!? _That _is unacceptable!" Kronos held his ground, still giving her a burning glare.

"Yes, what they did is a crime beyond punishment, but some are able to change. Mitta did not harm her own daughter, that is a fact. She may have stood by and let it happen, but do you know what kind of horror was in her eyes? She was not the one to commit such an unspeakably evil act. I KNOW that she has lived every day after that regretting what happened. I hate to reopen old wounds, but you are a textbook example. You were at one point Nightmare Moon, an evil deity that wished to bring upon the world eternal night. Look at you now though! You no longer wish for such a thing. You are no longer Nightmare Moon. Today, you are a truly respectable princess who only brings upon her beautiful nighttime sky and moon when you should. Ponies can change, especially when they realize what they had done is wrong." She stared at Kronos in not anger, but in amazement and wonder. "Kronos, you are truly wise beyond her years. I wish to ask though, why do you feel you need to protect this one called Mitta?"

Kronos finally dropped himself, lying down on the ground in front of Luna, looking at the ground. She trotted over, laying herself down next to him. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked to Luna's sky. "In some ways, Mitta and I are alike. For instance, we both know what it's like to stand aside and let another be harmed. When I was younger, there were some bullies in my school. They would beat others, steal stuff, and be general-pardon the language- dicks. I knew I could have stopped them, but I just stood by and watched. Some of the kids that were victimized committed suicide." Luna gasped. "Yeah, I know. The world I come from is cruel, and unforgiving. Little mercy is given, and too much blood is shed. This world, Equestria, is so much better; I would truly die if I had to go back, never being able to see my friends here ever again." Luna looked at Kronos with a new perspective, seeing a bit of his past made her think of her own. "Kronos?" He looked at her, a sad look staring back at her. "Yes?"

"Do you… do you think we can maybe be friends?" He smiled, which somehow warmed the area around them, making Luna feel more comfortable. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you princess." She chuckled. "If we're going to be friends, then there is no need for titles." Kronos got up, and stretched for a second. "Alright Luna. Need a hoof?" He then held out a hoof, which Luna took. He helped her up, and she giggled. "Thank you. Now, let's head back, shall we?" Kronos simply nodded. "Let's."

**Around Midnight,Library (3rd P.O.V)**

Kronos and Twilight were cuddling on the couch, infront of a newly installed magical fireplace that won't burn the tree, to keep them warm during winter. Scootaloo, Spike, and Venom were asleep, leaving the two lovers to be the only ones awake in the library. They were watching the flames infront of them as they flickered and danced seperatly, following their own rythm. As they watched the fire, Kronos remembered what he wanted to do for Twilight. "Hey Twi?" She looked over at him. "Yeah?" He cleared his throat. "Well, earlier I realized that you've been helping me so much with my magic, and I wanted to thank yo for it. I went ahead and taught myself somthing really cool, and I want to show you." She gave him a quizzical look, but still gave a loving smile. "And what is that?" He nodded towards the fireplace. "Watch." She looked at the fire, but nothing happened at first. Then she gasped.

The fire began to shape itself into ponies, running in a circle and playing. They began to jump, and Twi gasped again as they jumped right out of the fireplace. They began to runaround even more, with the extra space. They began to trot at an angle to get close to Twi. They began to circle her. One even nuzzled her cheek. It was warm, but didn't burn. She looked at Kronos in both amazment and spechlessness. His horn, rather than glowing his normal light grey aura, was yellow and red, with a bit of blue towards the bottom. It looked like it was made out of fire itself. She looked back at the little sprites, to see them running towards each other. When they got close, they jumped. When they hit, they exploded into a shower of sparks, and a dragon was born from the small explosion. He began to fly in a 2D circle, but as he got faster, It reavealed itself to be flying in a heart shape, antil it got so fast that it looked to be a solid heart, with blades of heat shooting out of the top. It then proceeded to shink into a small sphere, until it exploded into a large heart with twilights cutie mark in the middle, before dissipating into nothing. Twilight then looked at Kronos with a look of pure amazement tattooed on her face.

"How..." Kronos chuckled. "Did I do that? I'm honestly not completly sure. I didn't even know if that would work." She shook her head. "That was amazing, but how did you control the element like that? It takes decades of dedication to simply create a shape, but you somehow did not only that, but animated it and added special effects! Not even I could do that, and i'm Celestia's student!" Kronos tilted his head, thinking. "I guess I'm just lucky like that." He stopped for a moment. "Wait, do you hear that?" Twilight gave a confused look. "What?" He got up, and walked over towards the nightstand. He opened one of the drawers, and the scroll from earlier was humming, next to the pouch containing the blue stone Kronos had found. He had yet to tell Twi about it. "Hey Twi, remember that scroll from earlier?" He lifted it, and she nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I think it was humming, but it stopped." He shrugged and went to put it back in the drawer, when it began to hum again. He was puzzled, as the only other thing in there was the pouch with the blue stone. He decided to try somthing, as he lifte the pouch to the scroll, it began humming. The closer the two items, the more violent the humming got. Twi got up to, and came over. "What's in the pouch, and what's it doing?" Kronos opened the pouch and pulled out the stone. Twilight took it from his hoof, and stared at it. "Kronos, do you know what this is?" He shrugged. "This is the stone of the sea! It is said to be the heart of all oceans. Without it, the world we be without water. I thought it was just a myth! How did you find it?"

"Well remember a week ago when I was gone for a while with Scootaloo? Yeah, we met some mermaids, had a talk, helped them out, then they gave me this. They said, 'It would help you more than I'. I'm not sure what they mean, but it seems to be reacting to the scroll somehow. I wonder..." He took the stone back and brought it closer to the scroll. The items began trembling, and then they touched. The dull blue lines on the scroll began to glow and shift, finally stopping as they created part of a complicated circle with a sort of shape in the middle. Twi spoke first. "What is it?" Kronos, having studied the subject before, knew what it was. "This... this is part of the Grand Arcanum! This is one of the ultimate alchimical symbols, but what is it doing here? And you know what I just realized? We never opened the scroll." He began to unravel the string holding it closed, and it rolled open. He looked at the other side, where the words would be. "Where are the words?" He asked, before the parchment started to glow blue again. It soon began to create words. Kronos read outloud.

_With this scroll, you must begin the quest_

_how it ends, you'll never guess_

_but first you must find the first element you see,_

_as it shall be the trigger of the rest to be_

_new rhymes will come soon_

_and you shall find the stones so your powers may bloom_

_there is fire, earth, water and air_

_you have have water, but there rest are not there_

_the ponies you seek are bearers of new powers_

_and when their purpose is shown, you must not cower..._

The two simply stared at the scroll, rereading it over and over. Twi yawned, and Kronos grinned. "Sems like you need some sleep. You wanna look deper into this tomorrow?" She smiled and walked over to the bed with him. "O.K, we'll do that.

**Thank you for reading, and your support. I wanted to make up for the long wait, so I gave a nice long chapter. About 6,000 words, I feel pretty proud. Later!**


	16. Elementals

******A/N- Hey guys, It's Moonlight Gamer! Sorry for the wait for this Chap, but I've finally got the first chapter of my new story "New Future, Old Scars" out. It's chapters will come slower, but longer. I personally think it's going to end up better than this story, It also took me forever because I recently got Animal Crossing: New leaf, which is addicting. but this chapter is still awesome. Stay a Boss, Moonlight Gamer –End A/N**

******Library, morning (3rd P.O.V)**

The main 6 and the trio were sitting around a table in the lower part of Twi's bedroom. The CMC were at their tree house, and spike was getting some drinks. The scroll with the riddle was in the middle of us, next to the blue gem.

"Well, what is it?" Applejack said, examining the scroll. "It jus' looks like a piece of paper an' a stone. What's so special about them?"

"I may have an idea, but I'm not completely sure. We need to ask Celestia." Kronos said as Spike came back into the room. He started passing around the drinks.

"What do you need to send? I'll be glad to help." He said. He finished passing the drinks out, and grabbed a piece of paper and quill from the stand nearby. Kronos sighed.

"Thanks Spike." Kronos said. "Get ready. Dear Princess Celestia, we need some insight. The other day, Twilight obtained a scroll. When it touched what we learned was the Stone of the Sea, it reacted (Don't ask how we got the Stone). It now has a riddle in it, talking of the four basic elements, earth, air, fire, and water. It is speaking as if there are new elemental bearers, and we are confused as to what it is. We will send you a copy of the scroll. We are not sure what to make of this and we ask for your assistance. Yours truly, Kronos."

"Yours truly… done!" Spike said, giving a proud grin. Kronos, using his discord magic, created an exact replica of the scroll. He gave it to Spike, who wrapped it around the paper he was already holding. Kronos nodded, and Spike sent it on its way.

Not five minutes later, spike put a fist up to his mouth, and belched, a scroll materializing in front of him, which Kronos caught with his magic. He unraveled the yellow string around the scroll, and read aloud;

___Dear Kronos,_

___What you have found is truly unique. Even before the elements of harmony, there were four basic elements, more powerful than even my sister and I. It was no coincidence though, as my own parents created it. They enchanted it to only appear when all of the bearers have appeared in Equestria, and even then only after it had decided that the heroes were pure of heart and soul. The riddle that had appeared means that you have found one of the elements, water. There are more riddles, but they will only appear when you have found the bearer. Chances are he or she is nearby, hidden just beyond you view. I would come to Ponyville myself, but I'm afraid that my sister and I have some business to attend to in Manehatten. I suggest that you begin your search though. When you have found the water bearer, give him the elemental stone. It will react to their touch._

___Your Princess and friend,_

___Princess Celestia_

Twilight took the scroll from Kronos' grasp with her own magic, and reread it. She rolled the scroll back up, and smiled.

"Girls?" She said, before Contra snorted. "And guys. Looks like we're going on a hunt!"

******6 hours later, park (3rd P.O.V)**

"Yeah, some hunt." Rainbow Dash said, collapsing on a wooden bench. "If we can't find one stinkin' pony, how are we going to find the other elements?"

Rarity sighed. "I don't know, but we have to keep trying. They can't be too far." Kronos just sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going down to the pond. Maybe it's a bit cooler there." The rest just nodded. He trotted down, thinking.

___Where could that pony be? We've asked at least two-thirds of the town, and nothing! Maybe Rainbow Dash is right, this is hopeless._ He kept going, until he got to the pond. He started to hear the sound of flowing water, which was odd considering there was no current. He got behind a bush, and looked at the pond, and what he saw amazed him.

Night Chaser was next to the water edge, sitting down, controlling water with his magic. There were 3 large orbs of water, floating in front of him, spinning. They began to drain themselves, creating a sort of spinning waterfall effect. Before it hit the ponds surface though, it fell into a triangular plate. The corners of the triangles were draining upwards, back into the orbs of water. It was a never-ending cycle of beauty. The strangest part though, was the fact that Chaser's horn, rather than its dark blue aura, was now a lighter blue, moving like, well, water. It was flowing around his horn in a bubble, reflecting the sun in different directions.

Kronos knew exactly who the element was.

"Hey Chaser!" Kronos yelled, startling Chaser and causing him to drop the water. "Whatcha doing?" He turned and saw Kronos, walking down to him.

"Me? Just something I do every once in a while. It clears my head." He replied.

"Tell me, how long have you been doing that?"

"As long as I can remember, why?" He replied. Kronos took the Stone of the Sea out of his saddlebags.

"You see this blue stone? It's the Stone of the Sea." His eyes widened, showing that he knew what it was. "Hold it for a moment." Kronos put the stone over Chaser's outstretched hoof, and dropped it.

Nothing happened. Kronos sighed, and went to take it, put before he even lifted his hoof, Chaser exploded in a blue light, bathing him and flora around him in a bluish glow. After a moment, the light died down, and Chaser stood there, still holding the stone, frozen in shock. The gang came running through the bushes to see what was going on, and stopped when they saw Chaser with the stone. Kronos just gave a goofy smile, glad the hunt was over.

"Guys? I think we just found the elemental."

******2 hours later, Library (3rd P.O.V)**

The gang was sitting around the same table as before, but this time with Night Chaser. They explained to him what was going on, and he just shook his head, trying to process what he was just told.

"So, let me get this straight." He pointed at the three stallions. "You three are humans in disguise," Then he pointed at himself. "I'm the element of water," then he made a circle with his front hooves. "And I'm supposed to help you guys save the world?" Everypony else just nodded.

"Well that's awesome!" He gave a fist pump.

"Wait, so your perfectly fine with all of this? You're not surprised or anything? You're not even going to question it?" Twilight said, surprised by his acceptance.

"Why should I?" He shrugged. "Considering the fact that I glowed when I came in contact with the stone, and I use an ancient elemental art for fun, something is diffidently odd about me. This simply explains it." Twilight, still dumbfounded, just shook her head.

"Hey, didn't the scroll say it would give another riddle when we found the elemental?" He said, walking over to the dresser it's stored in. He pulled it out and placed it on the table. Soon, the black ink began to appear;

_The next stone you seek is not very far_

_Atop a mountain, surrounded by tar_

_You will get stuck, but you must purge the disaster_

_Or soon the flames will become your master_

_There is no hope if you do not go,_

_For if the stone survives, you will not know_

_As of now it rests, dormant and alone,_

_But soon it will be forever lost under stone…_

The ponies continued staring at the riddle, rereading it in confusion. Twilight lifted her head.

"Alright, this is confusing. The stone you seek is not very far, atop a mountain, surrounded by tar? What does that mean?" Just then, a blue jay flew through the open window, and landed on Fluttershy's back. She turned her head, and the jay began chirping. Fluttershy turned her head back to the group.

"Oh, um this little blue jay overheard us talking, and wanted to help. He says that last year when he migrated south, his flock passed a large mountain. It's called Blackrun Mountain, because of a black lake surrounding it. One of his friends went down, thinking the black water was drinkable, but it was all sticky, and came back up with it stuck to his beak."

"Do you think that's the place?" Said Twilight.

"It's our best bet." Replied Rainbow Dash. "Besides, it's our only lead. Now, let's go!"

**The base of the mountain (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

"Uh, it wasn't kidding about the tar! How disgusting." Said Rarity, having almost stepped in it. "How will we get over it?" Kronos turned towards Night Caser.

"If you're the element of water, then shouldn't you be able to move this?" Chaser thought for a moment, then nodded. He moved in front of the lake of tar surrounding, and started.

His horn began glowing bubbly- blue, signifying his use of the element's magic. The thick liquid began to move, splitting through the middle, creating waves facing away from each other. The split began to grow, 1 foot wide, then 2 feet, then 3. Soon, it split enough for the group to walk through without risk. Chaser took deep breaths, signifying that he had never tried something this hard. He was still able to walk, but not quite as fast as the rest. While the other group had made it to the end of the tar pit, he was still around 10 yards away. He came closer and closer, until he made it to the other side. The tar was in a pit around 3 feet deep, just taller than the ponies, and we could tell that if he were to try and climb, he would have to release the tar. Contra saw this, so he flew down next to Chaser. He placed his neck under him, and spread his wings. Chaser nodded, and with a strong flap of his wings, they were a few feet above the tar. He gave a few quick flaps to get another few feet up, and then glided down beside the others. Chaser then released the tar, causing it to fall, overflowing the trench. The group wasn't hit, thanks to Twilight putting up a small barrier between them and the dark liquid. Chaser turned to face the group.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" The group stayed there for a few moments to allow him to catch his breath, when the ground shook. Applejack jumped.

"What in tarnation was that?" She looked around, but saw nothing. "Was it just an earthquake or somethin'?" Twilight looked in her saddlebags, and pulled out book. She turned the pages before reading. She looked up and put the book back.

"This area does get earthquakes, but only rarely. Even then, they aren't that powerful." Chaser stood up.

"Well, whatever it was, it passed. Let's hurry up this mountain and find that stone!"

Solid Snake just nodded and turned towards the mountain. "Alright, let's do this. LEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOYYYYYY JEEENNKKKIIINNNNNNNNSSS!"

**An hour later, up the mountain (Kronos P.O.V)**

"How much longer is this going to take?" I heard Snake say. As we walked up the mountain, the ground rumbled more and more frequently. The group almost fell down the steep climb a few times, but we still prevailed. As of now we were taking a break on a flat rock, about 2/3 of the way up. We could almost see the peak.

"I think I'm gonna scout ahead real quick. Be right back." I said, getting bored. I stood, and began walking up the mountain. There was another ledge above us, and I felt like there was something there. It took a minute, but I made it, and saw what was calling me. There was a path, into the mountainside. The edges of the entrance had a red rock striping through it, like claw marks. "Hey guys? You might wanna see this!" I gave them a few minutes to get up here. Rainbow Dash was the first to get up to the ledge.

"Whoa, what's that?" She asked. Contra was the next, followed by Fluttershy, both of which asked the same thing.

"I think it's what we've been looking for." As the rest of the group got up, I walked in. "C'mon, we're close, I can feel it!"

It didn't take long until we all entered the cave, even Fluttershy after some motivational words. The passage wasn't long either, and was completely straight. The only thing odd was the fact that the ground was slanted downward, not really steep, but more than enough to notice. We soon reached a pair of doors, wrought iron, with a pattern of indents flaming up the door from the bottom. I turned towards my friends.

"Lets do this! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" I stopped when I opened the door, and saw what was inside. A simple walkway made of black stone, leading to the middle of an empty space, empty, nothing under us, just a black/grey pedestal with a red sphere on it. Without thinking I walked up to grab, and started walking back, before a red engulfed me. I felt like memories were entering my head, a life that isn't my own. It began calming down when I heard my friends yelling at me to run. I looked around, and saw everything was shaking. I looked down, and saw something red bubbling up towards me.

_This isn't a mountain, it's a VOLCANO!_


End file.
